how did i forget you?
by ShutUpAndSmileeez
Summary: Sonny and Chad meet each other in Condor studio, but it wasn't their first time they met. Will Chad remember who sonny was? and will sonny forgive him? read to find out ... JEALOUSY, hurt, friendship, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form 1

hey, I'm Alison Sonya Monroe, I am 12 years old. My friends call me Sonny. I like comedy a lot , so of course i lovee So Random! my favorite show. My best friends are Selena and Chad. Selena I've known from when i was like 6 years old. We sat together in the primary school. Chad i've known from in the 3rd grade. "Alison!" cried my mother, connie. "woeps" Ibetter get ready, today is my first day in high school...

hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I am 13 years old. I can not wait to see my friends again, James, Joe, Jake and Kevin. But above all I could not wait to see my best friends, Sonny and Selena. They call me sometimes a drama snob, I must admit that I love drama, so this summer i have signed up for Mck. Falls. I can not wait to tell them the good news ...

S.P.O.V  
>When I walked into school, everyone stared at me, I felt the sweaty palms of my hands once, and all the blood rushed to my cheeks. Why is everyone looking at me like that? I knew that I didn't had to pep me up for my first day of school, I'm never gonna read fashion magazines again. ... "hey hottie" whispered a guy to me, OMG a guy of 9e class just called me a hottie, until i saw someone send me a wink. This guy is really hott, w8 wow is that not Chad? "Chad?" "Sonny"? oh myy gee, I just called Chad a hottie<p>

C.P.O.V  
>I was standing at my locker when all heads turned suddenly to the entrance, I turned my head to better see what was going on. Guys whistled, and shouted hottie to ... a girl? ok wow, that girl I had never seen, but she is hott I just could not resist and winked, I mean ... Come on see her now "Chad?" asked the girl, oh no was that sonny? ok wow, now I got a boner. WHAT? I'm a guy that's normal "Sonny?" <p>

no ones P.O.V  
>"hey chad" she said a little confused<br>"hey sonny..."  
>"wow, you've changed a lott" sonny said, slighty smiling<br>"uhmm... thnx?"  
>"in a good way " she giggled<br>"well, i know you would think so, i mean who doesn't think so" he said smirking, knowing that this would irritate her

"I don't..., hey sonny!"  
>"Selena!" hugging eachother<br>"well, hello to you too" chaid said, rolling his eyes  
>"hey drama boy" hugs him 2<br>"you've died your hair?" sonny said chocked  
>"well i-"<br>"omg , you've died your hair" smiles widely "its BEAUTIful"  
>"well gotta go now... see you girls" winks at sonny<br>"by-y-yy" blushing  
>"hmhmm" Selena start laughing dramatic, she wiped her 'fake' tears away<br>"what?" sonny asked annoyed  
>"i'm sorry, its just that...you and chad? whahahaha" and she was laughing again<br>"ok nothing's goin' on" she said slighty amused by Selena  
>"yeah whatevaahh, see you after after luch<br>"kk"  
>"TRIINGGGGGGGGGG"<br>**  
>_<strong>  
><strong><br>at lunch**

"hey guys" sonny said walking towards their table

"hey sonny" chad said smiling

"hwey swonnuy" selena said. well... because selena answered with her mouth full, it came out like that, but what she meant to say was 'hey sonnny'

so how was your summer? sonny asked after drinking of her bottle with ice tea

"well, mine was awesome. i've been with you every day, so how it can not be a good summer." selena smiled "and how was yours sonny?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich

sonny: "same here, i mean it was so fun"

**gets flashback**  
>"i'm boredddd" selena exclaimed while laying on sonny's bed<p>

"oh i know what we could do!" sonny smiled evilishy **(A/N is that even a word? lol)**

"what?" she asked, a little creeped out of sonny

"we could prank people" sonny said

"i like the idea" selena said the creeped out face now turning into a smirk "but how?"

"we could call a random number and when someone picks up, we could tell them that we're  
>the police or something fun" sonny said with a huge grin on her face, while she was thinking to prank someone selena already dialed a number<p>

"i'm sorry but this number doesn't exist" the machine said

"wait, i'll try" sonny said while dialing a number she just had made up"hallo?" it was a funny english/german voice.

"hello!" sonny said, using a high pitchy voice

"mina?" the man asked chocked "mina, my love?"

"uhhh..." sonny thinked of what she should say

"yeah that's me" selena said taking the phone out of sonny's hands "i am nina i-i-ii mean mina, the one and only one?" selena said a little rambling

"tell that you love me mina!, because if you don't love me anymore my life is worthless..."

"uhhh?" now it was sonny's time to take the phone out of selena's hands

"mina? do you love me? if you don't i'm going to end it fast. i'm at a bridge right know, i just can jump and it won't hurt us anymore.

"..." selena and sonny where still thinking for something to say, when something interrupted their thoughts "PLONSS-beeeeeeep" was the only thing they heard from the other line

"OMG" sonny panicked

"do-o you think he jump-e-d? selena asked scared as well

"i don't know" they bothe gulped  
><strong>end flashback<strong>

"sonny? sonny!" selena screamed in her face

"uh, i'm sorry it was just, that man who jumped" she shivered at the though

"yeah..." selena said quiet, with a terrefied face

"so uhmm how has your summer been chad?" sonny asked whele she was taking another huge gulp from her ice tea

'what should i tell them?' sterling thought  
>i can't just say 'cool! i did a audition for the falls and i'm leaving next month' that would sound so pathetic<p>

_by not telling them it wil only get more pathetic chad!  
><em>shutt up! i told myself  
>"well i-"<p>

"hey loosers" ashley said smiling

"whe're not a mirror ashley" sonny said, smiling sarcastic at the 3 girls  
><strong>(AN for the ones who didn't get it, by '**_**where not a mirror' i meant that ashley said it to herself, don't worry took me a while too before i understood it lol xp)**_

"excuse me?" ashley asked gasping

"you heard me" sonny said smirking, while selena and chad almost couldn't control their laughter

"you'll better watch munroe!" ashley said, giving her the evil glance and leaving with her two slaves behind her

___  
>so like? love? hate? please review =3<br>2+ next is coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M REALLYYY SRRY, BUT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I SAID SONNY WAS 12 AND CHAD WAS 13, BUT I'M GONNA CHANGE IT SO SONNY IS 15 AND CHAD 16 :3**

**next day **

i was peacefull asleep in my comfy bed until the sun shined on my face  
>then i realised something "holy shitt" i overslept, i jumped out of bed , putting fast some clothes on, i was plugging everything what i needed for school in my shoulder bag and put some sneakers on<p>

"sonny? you didn't even eat breakf-"

"no time, i'm late" i took my skateboard and rolled to school.

"okey? more for me" connie smiled taking a bite from her pancake "mhmmh" these are good...

S.P.O.V

i rushed into music class with my skateboard under my left arm

"i'm sorry that i'm late Mrs. antonius" he gave me a nod, while i sat down"

"so like everyone knows, whe're doing a musical on the end of the year. next month are

the first auditions ""now take your book on page 16, who knows what instrument that is?"

**at lunch**

**C.P.O.V**  
>i sat on a empty table waiting for the girls to come "gromblmm" my stomach makes weird noises when i'm hungry<p>

"hey sterling!" a girl shouted, wait what? ashley? what could she probably want from me  
>"uhmm, hey ashley?" i asked a little confused, still figuring out what she want<p>

"so.." she said, sitting down. but the weirdest thing was that she was without her 'slaves', well that's how sonny likes to call them

"i came to congrats you" she fake smiled

"for what?" i asked, while trying to calm down my stomach

"i heard you auditioned for the falls, and that you got the part, right?" HOW DOES SHE KNOW?"

"ho-w d-o-oo you know?" i tried to ask cool, but it came totally wrong over

"so what? ohh, no one knows?" she asked smirking

"the-eyy do know" i lied

"so you wouldn't mind if i just say it to the whole school?" i swear, i hate this bitch, if she wasn't a girl, i would rip her head off"

"NOO!, ok they don't know" i said looking down

"well, they don't have to.." she said, its probably just a trick she's NEVER nice

"just go to the point already" i sighed

"well, you know how much i lovee sonny" she smiled

"you fucking bitch, if you do something to sonny i swear you wish you weren't born" i said , standing up, and slamming my hands on the table

"if you let me do with her what i want, i swear... no one's gonna find out about your falls thing"

"why are you doing this to me?" i asked on the edge of tears, she couldn't do that. sonny means everything for me.

"do we have a deal or not DRAMA BOY?" she asked annoyed  
>"i-ii -fine" i sighed mad and guilty at the same time<p>

"good boy" with that she left, i sat down thinking about what she had said, about what i had said... why did i say yes"  
>i can't see sonny hurt. i'm maybe good in acting, but i'm SOOO bad playing myself...<p>

**S.P.O.V**  
>"hey chad!" me and selena said together, yeah we kind of planned it<p>

"hey girls.." sterling said kind of guilty, why was he guilty?

"so ?" "lets grab lunch, i'm starving"

"yeah" "lets go before i faint" selena said over-dramatic, "oh wait i forget my money in my  
>locker, i'll be right back"<br>"okey" i said

"mhmm, they have burned pizza" sterling said sarcasric, i giggled, i mean you must have seen his face when he said it. it was funny

"hey sonny" what the heck want SHE from me?

"ashley..." i said not looking at her face "lets go chad" i said,picking up my plate and  
>turning around<p>

"sne-eeze"she dropped her plate with hot coffee and strawberries on me "oh i'm so so so NOT sorry" she said and walked off leaving me in chock and the whole cafetaria laughing  
>at me<p>

"oww, owww" i , it was hot like hell, why didn't chad say anything to her? why was he standing their totally not caring?

"why didn't you say something to her?" he just gave me a confused look "what do you mean?"

i was tearing up now "how could you not see?" i asked, my voice cracking now

"i -ii don't know" he said...jerk!

**later at home  
><strong>"so he didn't do anything?" selena asked chocked over the phone

"no... i don't get it, why would he act like that?"

"i don't know"

"maybe he realy didn't see it?"

"selena..." i said sternly

"yeah you're right, who am i kidding" she sighed,

"sonnyyy! come down stares hunny, i want you to meet someone" connie yelled

"i need to go"

"lets talk about it tommorow k?" i love selena, she cares so much for me, shes the best friend in the whole world

"alright, by sel"

"by son" i hung up

"comming!" sonny yelled back , sanding with her slippers down the stairs

"yeah whats wr-" sonny looked up at the man. he had brown/white hair with hazel brown eyes just like hers, he was like 2 inches longer than her mom

"sonny, meet your father" connie smiled

"dad?" sonny asked chocked

so like?/bored?/hate? let me know please 2+ reviews = new chapter  
>if you have any ideas just let me know :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - So thanks for the help I got, I'm new at FF and I just wanted to say that everyone I talked to till now were so nice so thank you again ;)**

**And i also wanna thank my Beta Reader****MrB.o.B1990****, you should totally check out his stories too :)**  
>_<p>

"Dad?" I asked chocked.

"Hey Sonny, how have you been?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.  
><strong><br>**"How do you think? huh? It doesn't even matter to you, does it? First you leave us and after 7 years you decide to

come back? 7 whole years dad!" I say, angry.

"I'm sorry hun, I needed a little time alone to clear my head" He replied.

"I'm not your hun" I told him, and with that I left.

"Sonny! You're coming back. Now!" My mother yelled after me. I slammed my door shut, I hope she got the point.

**S.P.O.V.**

What does he think? He can just walk in and act like he hasn't done anything wrong.

I plopped on my bed, and pulled my iPod out of my shoulder bag. I can't believe my dad's back, how can my mom

accept that. He hit her twice and every time I did something wrong he would hit ME. I won't let him hurt me and my

mother anymore... I swear.

**Next day, at school**

"Hey Sel" I said.

"Hey Sonny, wow... You look awful" she replied.

"Geez, thanks a lot Sel. My day is already better" The sarcasm rolling of my tongue.

"I'm sorry... But you look tired" She replied. Apologetically.

"I am" I answered while putting my stuff into my locker.

"How come?" She asked, curiously.

"My dad came home yesterday, and I didn't have that much sleep" I told her.

"Excuse me! WHAT?" She asked.

"I said my d-" I tried to say. I couldn't get the word out!

"I heard it, I just can't believe it. I mean, I didn't even know he would come back" She said, surprised.

"Well he did, so where is Chad?" I asked, closing my locker.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet" She replied.

"Oh... ok" I replied, simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"Yesterday! Ashley! Cafeteria!" I replied.

"Oh, well ask him now. He's over there" She pointed to a corner.

"Why are Ashley and Chad hugging?" I ask, curious.

"I don't know. Ask him" She says back to me.

**C.P.O.V.  
><strong>I still can't believe I didn't help Sonny yesterday. She's probably mad at me right now and I cannot blame her. I should

just tell Selena and Sonny about the Falls thing, so I can stop the deal with Ashley.

"Hey Chad" Ashley said while hugging me.

"Uhmm... Why did you do that?" I asked frozen in my spot.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"You just hugged me" I replied.

"Yeah and?" She asked, clueless.

"Why! Did! You! Do! That?" I asked, now a little annoyed.

"Because I wanted to" She replied.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"Oh sorry, did you say something?" She asked.

"No.." I said.

"Good, now leave" she replied to me.

"What?" I stood there!

"Yeah and in 2 seconds you don't" She motioned with her hands for me to go away.

"Oh but i do" I said.

"Excuse me?" She said. I just nodded at her.

"Oh and by the way, I break the deal... Now I'm leaving" I said smirking, leaving a

chocked Ashley behind me.

**At lunch**

"Hey girls" I said to Selena and Sonny while sitting down.

"Oh hey" they both said, continuing eating.

"So... Chad?" Sonny started.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Why didn't you help me yesterday? I mean you're a friend you could at least say something to Ashley". She replied,

unhappy.

I sighed. "Listen, I need to tell you guys something". I said, seriously.

They both nodded.

"And promise you're not going to be mad" I said, hopeful.

They nodded again.

"The reason why I didn't help you yesterday was because of Ashley. I made a pact with her." I said.

"About what?" Selena asked, looking up now.

"Well..." I start looking at Sonny, who was eating a hamburger.

"That she wouldn't tell the school that I-..I signed up for Mackenzie Falls". I replied.

"So? Isn't that great?" Selena asked, taking a sip from her soda.

"It is. It's just I got the role.." I sighed.

"I don't get you Chad? Why aren't you happy? You got THE ROLE. You are just one weird boy, and that's from me."

She replied.

"Yeah.. I don't get it either." Sonny asked confused, also sipping from her soda.

"It's in L.A., I'm leaving in 3 weeks, and I'm staying there." They both spat out their soda.

"WHAT!" They screamed.

**A/N - I'm sorry****it was really short but my inspiration is gone. :c I'm a fast updater so probably i post tomorrow :)**

**I got some questions so here are the answers**

**Question**: Where was Selena when Ashley dumped her food on Sonny?  
><strong>Answer<strong>: In chapter 2 Selena said that she had forgotten her money in her locker, so she wasn't there when it all happened.

**Question**: Why was Sonny so chocked to see her dad?  
><strong>Answer<strong>: He hurt her mom and herself when he was drunk or when Sonny did something wrong, but you would understand when you read the story.

**Question**: Why did Chad care so much for Sonny?

**Answer**: because he cares for her :P

**Beta's note: Hi, so my name is Bobbie, also known as MrB.o.B1990. If you like, check out my stories and leave a review. **

**So this is my first story that I've beta'd. I hope I did a good job. I focus mainly on spelling and grammar. If you would like your story to be beta'd, please, send me a PM and we can chat more about it.**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" they both screamed

"and you're telling that now?" sonny asked chocked

"wel-I-II I though you would be mad" chad replied

"don't you think i'm now?" she said standing up

"well,..I don't know"

"you know what?"

"what?" chad asked , standing up also

"I-II'm happy for you... I hope you'll do your best and get far in life"she said very quit now

"thank you?" he said a little confused

"when are you leaving?" selena asked sad

"next month..., wel actually next week" chad said walking to the litter bin and threw  
>his emty yoghurt away<p>

"don't you think a month and a week is a big difference?" selena asked

"i need to be there in a month, but first we need to find a house so we're leaving earlier"

"3 weeks earlier"? sonny asked

"yeah... but you can always visit me and I promise I will viste you guys"

"i'm keeping you to that promise for a while drama boy" selena said, ruffling chad's hair and  
>leaving to her class<br>"yeah me too..." sonny said tearing up

"please don't cry sonny" he says also tearing up

"chad? wil you promise me one thing?" she said loosing a couple of tears

"anything..."

"would you please not forget me?"

"promised" he wiped her tears away with his thumb

"and please...let the fame not take over you?"

"that are 2 promisses" he said smiling

she smiled letting escape a small giggle

"thats the sonshine i know"

"sonshine?" she asked amused by his name for her

"yeah you're my sonshine"

"ok chaddy" she said giggling

"oh... and sonny?"

"hmmhm?"

he cam closer and whispered in her ear "you're my sonshine, only mine" he rubbed her cheek with his hand and left

she smiled her 100 watt smile and sight

"i realy like you too chad, i really do..."

* * *

><p>chapter 5 coming soon...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**-After school at Sonny's -**

**"I'm home!" Sonny called, taking her jacket off.**

**"Hey, honey." Connie smiled, "Are you hungry?"**

**"Yeah... " **

**"Good, because I made your favorite!"**

**"Lasanga?" Sonny smiled sheepishly.**

**"Yup," Connie grinned. "Now, go was your hands"**

**"Okay, but Mom?"**

**"Yeah?" She looked at her daughter, who had a confused look on her face.**

**"What about... Dad?"**

**Connie sighed. "He's working 'til 7, he will be here in two hours."**

**"Oh..okay." Connie frowned at her daughter.**

**"Sonny? Please try being nice to your dad, he is a changed man." Connie pleaded.**

**"Whatever." She mumbled, leaving to wash her hands.**

**-With Chad-**

**I couldn't believe I was leaving in a week! What if Sonny was right... and the fame did take over me? What if I get so busy with work that I forget my friends here?**

**NO! I would never forget my friends, and especially not Sonny... I would miss her so much. She is my first real crush. I don't know, I'm too confused right now...**

***Third Person***

**"Chad?" His mother yelled from downstairs.**

**"What?" he yelled back.**

**"Did you pack your books and other little stuff?"**

**"No!" He replied**

**"Then get started." She ordered.**

**"Whatever." He mumbled to himself.**

**"Chad!" His mother yelled again, five minutes later.**

**"WHAT NOW?" He yelled, frustrated.**

**"Come downstairs, there is someone at the door for you." He wondered, briefly, what would happen if he didn't go downstairs.**

**"...Coming," He sighed, leaving his room.**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys I'm so sorry i didn't upload any sooner, but i got busy with school and stuff :$ but I hope you'll like it  
>I also have an twitter acount :) you can search me "Mariam Akopian"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sel."<p>

"Hey, Chad!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"I wanted to plan Sonny's birthday," she smiled at the thought.

"Oh, YEAH right... sorry I totally forgot you were coming over," He said apologetically.

"That's why I'm here." She said, checking out his dining room.

"Yup." He said awkwardly.

"So? Can I come in?" Selena asked, already taking her jacket off.

"Yeah, sure." He led her into his room.

**-Meanwile with Sonny-**

S.P.O.V

We just had eaten and I felt like exploding.

I think, because I was so messed up in my mind about Chad and my dad, that I hadn't noticed how much I was eating. I was about to do some homework for English but then I heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be at 7 o'clock?

"Sonny, can you please open the door? I'm in the bathroom." Connie yelled.

"Sure..." I sighed, leaving my room. I jerked the door open. "Hey, Dad." I didn't look at him, but I could smell him. He smelled like alcohol.

"Did you do your homework?" He asked. Um, since when did HE care about my schoolwork?

"Uhmm, I was about until you c-" I started, glaring at him, but he cut me off.

"NO EXCUSES! Go get it done." He yelled.

"Ok!" I said in the same attitude as him.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" He pointed his finger staight at me, glaring.

I rolled my eyes. "You _started_ it."

"I'm your father, Allison."

"Then act like one," I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear it.

Big mistake.

_SLAP!_ That was the first time he'd laid his hands on me after he left. My face burned- I think I kind of deserved it. "NOW go make your homework." He left to go into the kitchen.

"Did you eat all the food?" He asked, as if he hadn't just slapped me.

"Yeah, I was hungry." I shrugged

"Then don't eat that much," He closed the fridge. "That's 1) more for me and 2) _you_ don't get fat."

"Am I fat?" I asked, worried.

"Well, kind of." He smirked nastily, leaving to their bedroom.

What kind of father says that? And am I really that fat? I ran to my room and locked the door. I ripped the clothes off of me and looked in the mirror, then I realised it... I was so _fat_, and my arms they are the worst part of my whole body!

I put my pyjamas on slowly, and went to bed. _Tomorrow will be a whole different day, _I promised myself.

***Next day***

S.P.O.V

I woke because of the sunlight, it was shining through the windows and right in my face.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, then applied some stawberry lipgloss and put on my black heart earrings. I didn't brush my hair, because I look hot with messy hair, if i'm gonna brush it, its gonna look all nerdy.

Now my clothes, hmm... what could I wear to cover how fat I was? I put on dark, _NOT_ skinny jeans on, and a black long sleeved t-shirt with the words 'nobody's perfect' on the front and my dark blue Vans. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"I'm going to school! Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder. Then I placed my skateboard under my feet and rolled to school.

***third person POV***

"Hey, guys." Sonny smiled, taking a bite of her bitter green apple.

"Hey, Sonny." Selena replied.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Chad asked, disgusted by her new clothes style.

"What do you mean?" Sonny played dumb.

"You know what i mean... You dressed up like a bike rider, all black and stuff." He sniffed disdainfully.

Sonny looked confused but hurt at the same time. She'd done this because she thought she was fat and she knew chad wouldn't like _fat_ girls. Thats why she covered it all, now he don't like it? _There goes one more option_... She thought to herself.

"Uhmm, guys, I'll be right back. Just going to the bathroom for a sec." She said, before running to the toilet and locking the door behind her. "So... how does it work?" She wondered, and then knelt down on her knees and pulled her hair back with her left hand. She slipped a finger down her throat. Nothing... She pushed another finger in her mouth. This time it worked- she threw up... and it hurt like shit.

She washed her mouth and went back to her friends. Option 2 is getting started...

* * *

><p>so likebored/hate/love? let me know :D R&R! xoxo love you guys


	7. Chapter 7

**hey I'm sorry that ists so short, but my beta reader goes on vaction, so I couldn't upload the whole chapter, I hope she comes back soon, btw ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>S.P.O.V<strong>

After I threw up, I went to class. The bell has already gone, about two minutes ago.

I felt a little guilty for what I had done, but I_ needed _to do it

I took my papers out and sat down, next to Chad.

**-THIRD PERSON-**

"Hey, Chad." Sonny whispered.

"Hey," Chad whispered back.

"So.. what have I missed?" She asked.

"There is a new girl coming tommorow..." He took a deep breath. "...and the day after tommorow, I'm leaving." He mumbled the last part.

"What? You can't leave on my birthday!" Sonny exclaimed, turning her head towards him, so they were facing each other.

"I'm leaving late,"

"When you two are done with all your talking, I can bring some tea and cookies." The teacher said sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"Aweso-" Sonny cut Chad off with a light slap on his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bunker, it won't happen again," She apologised, correcting Chad's slip.

**-AFTER SCHOOL IN THE SCHOOL BUS WITH SELENA, SONNY, CHAD AND OTHER KIDS-**

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to my place?" Selena asked, crossing her legs.

"I'm in, just letting my mom know," Chad said, taking his phone out of his pocket and sending a text.

"Don't we have homework?" Sonny asked. Selena smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Sonny, we can do it at my house,"

"Yeah, but I don't have the stuff that I need for Biology," She explained, searching through her bag hopefully.

"That sucks..." Selena sighed.

"I have the papers with me, you can use mine if you want." Chad offered.

"That's great, thanks... but uhmm, Chad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why would you take your Biology with you if we only have it tommorow and one time in the week?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I don't know... if you wanna know, my sandwich from last month is still stinkin' out my school bag." He grinned.

"Ewww...!" The girls both screamed, pinching their noses.

"Joking!" He laughed.

**-LATER AT SELENA'S-**

"Oh my gosh! I hate homework..." Selena groaned, running her hand through her hair.

"Well, now that we are done, we can do something fun." Sonny said. standing up from her chair and grinning. "Hey! I rhymed." She laughed.

"Wow, award for Miss Sonny! She can rhyme, who knew?" Selena pretended to hold a microphone to Sonny's mouth.

Sonny giggled. "Let's watch a movie!" She sang, clapping her hands.

"Paranormal Activity?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Why not? But we only have the first movie." Selena pouted.

"You guys start the movie, I'll go rent the other two."

"Ok, but hurry, it's already 8 o'clock and we still need to watch the movies." Sonny said

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, I need to walk, since I'm still 16 driving is not legal for me." He explained, like they were five year olds.

"Ok, whatever." Selena went to the kitchen for some sweet popcorn

S.P.O.V.

We were almost in the middle of the movie, I was holding my knees while rocking back and forwards. Selena was hidden under the covers from head to toe, except for her eyes. I could see her shivering, it was a weird view though. Yeah.. I was a LITTLE scared. The popcorn? It had already flown everywhere in the room, from the many times that we had a bit of a problem with controling our jumping and screaming.

"AHHH!" We screamed at a particularly scary part. "I don't wanna see this movie anymore," Selena whimpered, near tears.

"Yeah, me either." I pressed the off button on the remote, but since the light from our room wasn't on, I couldn't see a thing.

"S-Selena?" I gulped.

"Son-ny? I can't see you!" Selena wailed.

"Ahh!"

"Sonny? Are you okay?"

"Ow, oww, yeah...no, I stubbed my toe."

when i reached the bed, i climbed under the covers

we stayed like that untill we heard the door from downstairs cracking open, well yeah not really cracking. BUT HEY! its for the dramatic effect

"who's that?" selena asked tightening on the covers

"the gost!" we screamed

* * *

><p>The next part is coming soon :) R&amp;R xx<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**hey guys :D so you asked to do my stories longer, so I did it.  
>and for some of you who want to know why i removed the "****" out my title. Because cursing isn't allowed in titles ;$<br>but hope you'll enjoy xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT SELENA'S<strong>_

Who's that?" Selena asked tightening the covers.

"The ghost!" We screamed.

We jumped out of bed and stood right next to the door.

"When the door opens, I'll knock it out with my baseball bat." Selena said.

"Ok, I'm just gonna attack." Sonny prepared her.

"I hear footsteps." Selena hold the bat closer to her.

"1...2...3..." the door flew open.

"JUMP!" Selena shouted.

I jumped on it and fell on the ground with me on top of the thing."

"What the … ?" Chad asked shocked

"Chad?" I asked embarrassed.

"No! The ghost." He said rolling his eyes "couldn't take the pressure of the movie?" He grinned.

"Well... " Selena mumbled, loosening her grip on the bat.

"Um sonny?" I really wasn't going to move any muscle, I was so comfy above him.

"Sonny?" He tried again.

"Um yeah sorry." I stood up fixing my clothes, way to ruin the moment.

"So, who's up for paranormal activity 2?" He asked.

" I-I need to go home, homework and stuff." Sonny lied "see ya Selena, she said, running off.

"So?" Chad turned his head to Selena.

She faked a yawn" I'm so , so tired."

"Oh come-on!" We'd better watch it tomorrow or you'll be paying me back for the movies I rented". He said before leaving.

_**AT SONNY'S**_

**S.P.O.V**

I slipped into my room very quietly and closed the door.

"Phew." I sighed from relief that my parents didn't catch me.

I turned my light on" Ah!" Why was my dad sitting on my bed? I thought.

"Where were you?" He asked angrily.

"I was at Selena's" I said dropping my bag.

"Till 10 o'clock?" He asked getting closer to me.

"Y-yes? SLAP!" Your curfew is 6 o'clock!".

"What? I've never had a curfew and I have lessons until 5 o'clock, how am i supposed to be home at 6?" SLAP!

"Never! NEVER use that tone with me." He said grabbing my arm.

"Ow! Let go please, it hurts." I cried.

"Does it?" He smiled mean, slapping me again.

"Sto-o-p i-iit pleas-ee." I begged between sobs, he threw me to the wall and spit on me.

"You are a piece of trash." He said while spitting on me one more time, why does he hate me so much?

That night I cried myself to sleep with the words he said last replaying in my head... How can a day so fun, turn out so horrible?

The next day i woke up with a terrible headache. I had small cuts above my hands on my arms. Where was my mom when this happened?

I quietly escaped out of my house and walked to school, no skateboard today I'm not in the mood... I wasn't looking where I was going and far in my thoughts until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be." A warm and low voice said, I looked up and saw a guy with big brown eyes and curly brown hair. I think he was 18 - 22 years. But he was cute.

"Hi, I'm sonny." I smiled my 100 watt smile.

"Jesse." He nodded smiling.

"I should probably go now." I said.

"Okay, see ya around ... Sonny." I smiled once more before walking further to school.

"Hey Sonny." Selena greeted me.

"Hey Sel, where's Chad?" I asked.

"He has a cold, he couldn't come today." She replied.

"Oh. What class do you have now?" I asked.

"Math, you?"

"Chemistry." I replied.

She laughed. "Joy!"

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Do you remember the first day you had chemistry? You almost burned the eyes of your neighbour". She added

It ws grmpff". I said.

"What? I didn't hear you." She retorted.

"It was embarrassing." I mumbled.

"What? Can you speak louder?" She asked.

"I said IT WAS EMBARRASSING!" I said a little too loud, cause everyone in the hallway looked at me.

"Well THAT'S embarrassing." Selena giggled.

_**IN CLASS**_

"Good morning class." Our teacher said.

"Good morning..." We all said back.

"Before we are going to start our project, I want to introduce you to a new student. Her name is Miley." He told us.

"Hey." She smiled lightly.

"Go sit next to Sonny." The teacher told her.

She sat down and greeted me.

"So you are new in this town huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well actually no. When I was three I lived here for seven years and then i left to Wisconsin.

"Oh my gosh! Really? I lived there too." I replied.

"That's amazing." She smiled. "How long did you live there?" She asked.

"When I was five, I came here with my best friend." I replied.

"That's nice, is that your best friend?" She pointed to Ashley.

I laughed loudly. "Never in my life i would be HER friend." I answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"She's the popular girl in this school, she bullies everyone she likes. Her father is the director of the school and she totally picks on me." I said in one breath.

"Wow, take a breath girl." She looked amused by how fast i said it. "Why does she hate you?" Miley asked.

"How would I know"? I sighed, actually that was a pretty good question. Why DOES she hate me?

"Pst.." Miley said poking me. "That Ashley girl is coming this way." She told me.

"What do you want Ashley?" I asked. Annoyed.

"Someone's moody today." Ashley commented.

"Yeah I am, when I see you!" I said switching my back to her, and talking to a classmate.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" She tapped my shoulder roughly.

"Well, I'm done with you." I could hear Miley giggling.

"So you think you're funny huh?" I faced her now.

"Look, just get to the point." I snapped.

"Fine. I came here because this morning you bumped into my bro- wait you're a cutter?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"A cutter, you cut yourself" What? "No, I'm not. Why would you think that?" She took my hands and switched them so my palms were facing up. The cuts. Oh no.

"That was from an accident yesterday. I did not cut myself." I replied.

"You can say that but, I don't believe it." Ashley replied.

"Well I don't care what you say. Why do you even care?" I ask.

"I don't." She left and sat in her place.

"Sure you're not." Why was she caring? It made me happy to know that someone cared. I know Selena would care to if I told her. But that's another story. She would start worrying so I just keep it to myself.

"So for your homework, you have to make this project for tomorrow." The teacher said.

"No." The whole class grumbled.

"Can we choose our partner?" Alicia asked.

"No! I'm making the groups." He said.

"No." The class grumbled again.

"Come on. Lighten up class! It won't be that bad. Alicia your partner is Maxine. Melanie your partner is Tony. Sasha you're with Anni. Jade you're with Tom. Joe you're with Miley. And Sonny you're with Ashley." He said.

"What? NO!" We both screamed.

"I'm sorry girls." He replied.

"You!" Ashley pointed to me.

"Me? What did i do?" I asked.

"Nothing YET. But I swear it will end poorly for you if we don't have an A+." She said.

"A+?, Are you crazy?" I asked.

"No you are!" She replied.

"You are!" We kept arguing.

"You're impossible" she said to me. "I'm leaving." She accidentally hit a tube with alcohol and other chemical ingredients. It fell to the ground and shattered into 100 pieces. A little splashed onto my hand.

"Ow" I cried "Ow" the alcohol touched my cuts and it was burning.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" she said.

* * *

><p>SO? was it better? R&amp;R :) next one coming...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

hey everyone :) thnx for the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long =c but here I am :p enjoy...

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it," Ashley mumbled. Oh, I swear I was going to pull her hair out!<br>"You little.." I trailed off, furious.  
>"Ohh, did I hurt you?" She fake pouted.<br>"Ashley! Detention." Our teacher snapped.  
>"But-" Ashley tried.<br>"Now!" He pointed to the door.  
>"But I-" she tried again<br>"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!" He yelled  
>"You <em>dumbass<em>, the principal is my father," She said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Ohh, in that case..." He came closer.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"I didn't see anything." He whispered in her ear.<br>"Good," She patted his head and left the class.

"WHAT? But she burned me!" I protested  
>"Sorry, I didn't see anything." He put his glasses on and give me an apologetic look. Apologet my ass! How could he do this?<br>I just walked out.  
>"Are you okay?" Miley asked<br>"Couldn't be better," I snapped sarcastically.  
>"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question."<br>"No, its not. Thanks for caring." I smiled slightly.  
>She looked up, smiling as well. "You're welcome,"<br>"Hey, do you wanna sit with us at lunch?"  
>"Really?" She asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah, of course. Why are you so surprised?" I wondered.  
>"Well...I don't know," She shrugged.<br>"Sonny! Over here," Selena shouted.  
>"Hey, Sel,"<br>"So, who's this girl?" She asked, pointing to Miley.  
>"This is Miley, she's the new girl," I explained<br>"Nice to meet you, Miley. I'm Selena,"  
>"Nice to meet you, too." Miley smiled. Just then, my phone began to vibrate.<br>"Uhmm, Sel." I muttered.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I, umm..." I pointed to my shaking leg.  
>She started laughing. "Just pick up, there's no teacher," She assured me. I took the trembling mobile out of my pocket and answered it.<br>"Hello?" I whispered.  
>"Sonny, where are you?"<br>I froze. "What's wrong?" Selena asked, looking worried.  
>"Dad? I'm in school. Why are you calling me now?" I asked, a little embarrassed, but also scared.<br>_"Your birthday is tomorrow and you don't have a dress," _He said. I pulled a face.  
>"Why do you care?"<br>_"I don't, but your mother does," _I rolled my eyes.  
>"Ok, but I'm in school."<br>_"Whatever, just come home!" _He snapped,then he hung up. I don't understand him- first he yells at me because I hadn't done my homework, and now he wants me to come home, when I'm in school?  
>Crazy fathers are just ... well, yeah crazy!<br>"Psycho needs me" I hugged Selena and Miley. I heard Selena giggling about my last comment while I left.

**-At home-**

"Ok, I'm home," I sighed, slamming the car door behind me.  
>"Good. Now come on, your mother is in the car." He motioned for me to go.<br>"Aren't you coming?" I asked, confused.  
>"Yeah, to pay!" He took the keys from the table and locked the door behind us. I ran to the car.<br>"Mom!" I hugged her tightly.

"Hey, honey-, wow can't breathe!" She joked, motioning for me to loosen my grip a bit.  
>"Sorry, Mom," I gave a toothy grin. "Where are we going?"<br>"Be a little patient, Sonny, and close your eyes- we'll be there in ten minutes." She promised.  
><strong>-In the car-<strong>

"How much farther?" I asked, impatient.  
>"Well, in 8 seconds we'll be ONE MINUTE FUTHER."<br>"Why are you so grumpy, Mom?" I was still covering my eyes.  
>"I don't know... maybe because you asked the same question like 30 times in one minute," She whimpered.<br>"One minute and six seconds," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
>There was a long pause.<br>"Mom...?" I asked hopefully.  
>"Four minutes," She sighed.<br>"Thanks.."  
>"Yeah, yeah."<br>"Dad?"  
>"Four minutes and seven seconds." He laughed<br>"Oh, come on! I wanted to ask something else!" I lied, my voice getting higher with each word.  
>"Don't lie," I could feel my mother giving me <em>the look, <em>while my eyes were closed.  
>There was another long pause.<p>

"Sonny?" My mother asked, worried.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Are you still alive, hon?"  
>"Uhmm.. yeah?"<br>"Good, because you didn't ask how far we had left to go in the.." She checked the time on her watch. "...last seven minutes."  
>"Ha ha. I'm just tired," I yawned<br>"Tired? Why would you be tired? You haven't done anything yet!"  
>"Exactly, you know that, Mom. If I'm not doing anything I'm getting <em>-yawn- <em>tired."  
>"We're here!" She announced, not bothering to reply to my last comment.<br>"Can I open my eyes?" I asked hopefully.  
>"Yeah," My father replied. My eyes fluttered open, and I could only stare.<p>

"WOW! You brought me to this expensive shop!"I gasped.  
>"Yeah, but only because you're turning 16!"<br>"Thanks, Mom!" I said, hugging her.  
>"Actually, your father is paying," She smiled. I looked at my father. He opened his arms for a hug. Then I looked back at my mother. "Thanks for driving me here, Mom." I smiled, before glancing at my father. He let his arms fall awkwardly.<br>"You can go buy your dress and shoes, tomorrow we are going to the need to do your hair and everything," My mother clapped her hands excitedly.  
>"But there isn't any party..." I said, confused.<p>

"You'll see everything tomorrow," She grinned.  
>"Ok, Mom. But before I go..." I opened my hand expectantly.<br>"Oh, uhmm, Henry?" She turned to him.  
>"Fine..." My father sighed.<br>"I can't believe I'm saying this.. but here is my credit card," He said, handing it to me.  
>"Thanks, Dad!" I tried to take the card from his hands, but he wouldn't let go.<br>"Uhhm, Mom?" I looked to her for help.  
>"Henry, let go." She commanded.<br>"Fine..." He sighed, actually letting go of the credit card.  
>"Eep! Thanks," I grinned<br>"Whatever," He muttered, unimpressed.

When I walked inside, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wow!" The shop was _huge_. Yup, this place was absolutely NOT cheap. I looked at the credit card that my father handed me, and smiled. Not my normal smile, but my SHOP TILL YOU'LL DROP smile. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship," I said to the credit card. Some people stared at me, giving me weird looks. "WHAT? Never seen someone talking to a credit card?" I stood there thinking for a few seconds. "Probably not..."

C.P.O.V

I lay on the couch, groaning from my headache. Since my room was all packed, I hadn't any place to sleep. Before I almost fell asleep, my phone vibrated on the table. "Hello?" There wasn't any answer. I looked at my phone _{14: 29},_ "Ugh! Stupid alarm..." I grumbled.

The door opened. "Hey, honey, feeling any better?" My mother asked, dropping her keys into her bag.  
>"Uhmm, yeah..." I lied. She didn't look like she believed me. She knelt down beside me and laid her hand on my forehead.<br>"You're burning up!" She took out the thermometer and placed it into my mouth, under my tongue. "Keep it in your mouth until I say you can take it out, okay?" I nodded, then thought of something.  
>"Oh, no!" I jumped out of bed, putting a t-shirt and my sneakers on.<br>"Hey! Where do you think you are going, young man?" My mother questioned.  
>"Uh, I promised Annie I'd meet her in the shop,"<br>"Annie? As in your cousin?" Who else?  
>I nodded<br>"Then I don't mind, but be home by five, okay?"  
>"Yeah sure. Bye, Mom!" I took the keys with me, and left for the shopping centre.<p>

S.P.O.V

I had called Selena, to come and help me. Because I couldn't find _anything_ that was nice looking, or that suited me.  
>"What about this one?" Selena asked, giving me a black strapless dress that was way to short and looked <em>way <em>too tight.  
>"Wow.." I muttered.<br>"Hot, huh?" Selena smiled. I grimaced.  
>"How can I put this nicely... uhhm, well it looks nice .. if you were a hooker... or a slut... or a bitch or-"<br>"Someone like Ashley?" She finished, hanging the dress back.  
>"Pretty much..." I said sheepishly.<br>"But you need to choose SOMETHING, Sonny," Selena whined.  
>"I know, but I can't <em>find<em> anything."  
>"Hey, isn't that Chad?" Selena asked suddenly.<br>"Where?" I looked around the other dresses.  
>"Over there with a blonde chick," She said, pointing to the exit from the shop.<br>"Hey, Chad!" Selena called.  
>"Selena? Sonny?" Chad said, shocked.<br>"Chad, what are you doing here?" Selena asked, crossing her arms.  
>"I'm here to meet my cousin who I haven't seen in a while," He smiled, introducing Annie.<br>"Hi, nice to meet you," Selena smiled, her grumpy attitude dropping instantly.  
>"You too, my best friend Jesse needs to be here in a minute," The blonde girl said, craning her neck.<br>"Hey, Annie." I heard someone say. Her best friend hugged her. I turned away, still looking for the perfect size for the dress that I had just picked out. It was blue, short, but not _too_ short, and a little tight, so my boobs looked bigger. It was perfect for me!  
>"Hey guys! I have the perfect dre-" I started, turning around and bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.<br>"Don't worry, it was my f- Sonny?" He looked up and smiled.  
>"Jesse?"<br>"You two know each other?" Annie asked, surprised.  
>"We bumped into each other this morning, too," I explained.<br>"And now again..." He laughed "I hope next time we won't bump, but greet each other like normal people."  
>"But what are you guys doing in this shop?" Chad asked. "It's a dress shop, you guys don't wear dresses."<br>"Uhm, why do you have a thermometer in your mouth?" I asked, weirded out.  
>"Oh," He threw it on the ground. "Doesn't matter, but why are you guys here?"<br>"Well, Sonny needs a dress for her birthday, tomorrow," Selena said, showing them the dress I was holding.  
>"That's a nice dress," Jesse commented "But the I don't think the colour suits you,"<br>"Dude, what are you doing?" Chad laughed  
>"I'm a designer, its what I do," Jesse smiled.<br>"Really? Well, could you help me with finding a dress?" I asked.  
>"Of course, go change into the dress you're holding now, and I give you my advice."<br>"Okay," I skipped happily to the changing rooms.  
>"Do you like him?" Selena whispered.<br>"Who Jesse? Puh-lease! I barely know the guy." She gave me a glare.  
>"Come on, you like him!" She helped me, zipping my dress up.<br>"Well, he's cute- and hot but- maybe.." I sighed, then turned around. "Okay, how is the dress, Sel?"  
>"You're hot, girl!" She complimented.<br>"Really?" I gave her a toothy grin. She nodded

"Now, go show the others," She commanded. I stepped into the 10 inch heels and left the changing room smiling.

"And?" I turned around slowly.

"Wow..." Chad almost drooled, checking me out from head to toe.  
>"You look beautiful," Jesse winked at me.<br>"I agree with Jesse," Annie smiled.  
>"Told you!" Selena whispered in my ear.<p>

C.P.O.V.

When Sonny stepped out of the changing room, she looked beautiful and like- like a woman. It's just, I liked her more with her skateboard and jeans. But this wasn't bad, it sure wasn't bad. "Wow..." I think I was drooling.  
>"You look beautiful," Jesse said, winking to Sonny. Wait, did he just <em>wink<em> at her?  
>"I agree with Jesse," My cousin told her.<br>"But, I can see that you're not comfortable with the dress." Jesse said, looking her over carefully.  
>"Yeah, I just think it's too... open," Sonny said, blushing. He stepped over to Sonny.<p>

"It's not, if you have the perfect body," he whispered in her ear. "I work with a million models, but they are _all_ fake. Or they have used Botox or they've got operations, but _you_ are naturally beautiful. So don't be ashamed to show it,"  
>Sonny shivered.<br>He laid his hands on her shoulders.  
>"Dude.." I gave him a look. They'd known each other, what? Five minutes? Ten?<br>"Chill out, Chad, I'm just giving her some great advice," He smirked.  
>"You give advice with your mouth, not with your hands," I snapped. Was he avoiding my eyes? "Yo! Jesse?" Yup, he was...<em> Stay calm, Chad. <em>I told myself.  
>He placed his hands on her hips. I swear if he didn't pulled his hands back right now, I was going to <em>loose it<em>.  
>"The dress gives you a nice form. Only here..." He moved his hands to her boobs. "You need to wear a size smaller, because now it looks too big here,"<br>"Ok," Sonny smiled. I clenched my jaw- it was official, I was loosing it.

"Hey!" I punched Jesse hard in the face. "I told you to keep your hands in your pockets." I warned, punching him once more.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. "What the fuck is your problem?" She cursed.  
>"I warned him," I gave Jesse a glare and left for home, probably for Jesse's own good.<p>

S.P.O.V

After the fight we had yesterday I didn't know if I should invite Jesse to my party- it would only cause more problems. I mean... Chad had a point, I didn't know him that well and he was already trying to explore my body. What was I _thinking_? I wasn't.  
>I needed to apologize to Chad, he was only being a good friend.<p>

* * *

><p>like? hate? review and tell me =)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

****Hi, I'm back! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but my exams are starting in 2 weeks... so I really need my time. It's also very short and probably not good. But like I told you, I'm not really by the story with my head, but by those stupid exams! :c (please don't be mad) but I promise I'll make it up to you =)! You'll be surprised... enjoy.****

Today was Sonny's birthday. I bought a beautiful silver necklace with little diamonds on it. I was nervous of how she would react, I mean . . . there would be so many people and I was going ask her to be my girlfriend. How could I not be nervous?

"Chad! Did you get dressed yet?" my mother shouted.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Let me see," she said, opening the door.

I scratched the back of my neck. I knew what she would say. So I prepared myself for. . . .

"CHAD! YOU'RE NOT WEARING SANS WITH YOUR COSTUME!" "Mom, it's Vans." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Whatever. Put your dress shoes on," she said before leaving my room. I sighed. I was so not wearing my dress shoes. I went downstairs to my mother's room "Mom? Are you ready?" "Yeah, just let me grab my purse," she said, looking down at my Vans with an annoyed expression on her face. "Chad, why can't you listen for one time and put your dress shoes on?"

I smirked, "Mom, this one time listening wouldn't make any difference, would it?" "Oh, you're so stubborn. Sometimes, I wonder where you got it from." I laughed shortly before going outside with my mother. The problem was that she didn't know about my surprise for Sonny and my speech.

**S.P.O.V.**

I was looking at myself in the mirror, wearing the outfit I bought yesterday with those high heels. "Grommble," my stomach made a weird noise.

I walked into the kitchen searching for some _njammie_ food. I opened a new box with cookies and ate one of them and another . . . and another . . . and another . . . and another . . . Omg! What was I doing?

I looked down at my stomach which didn't make a sound. "So, now you're happy?" I yelled at my stomach.

"Grumblee," my stomach answered.

"Urgh! You're sickening me!" I replied once more before going to the bathroom.

I put my long, black earrings on and looked in the mirror. I winced. I saw the mirror image from that damn toilet! I stared long enough to resist the urge to puke."I'm not fat. I'm not fat. I'm not fat," I said three times with closed eyes while breathing in and out. "Sonny?" my mom knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed deeply. "If you're ready to go, let me know." The sound of her heels quickly faded away. I unlocked the door, "Mom?" "Hmm?"

"Why won't you say where we're going?" "For the hundredth time, Sonny, it's a surprise," she almost sounded frustrated. I just shrugged it off. "All right. Are we leaving then?" "Yeah, let's go"

**-AT THE HAIRDRESSER-**

"So, what do you want me to do with your hair?" the stylist asked. "Can you curl it a bit?"

"Of course I can, hun." She smiled at me. "And cut the dots a little," my mother butted in. I nodded.

"Give me 20 minutes, and your hair will be magical." "I hope so," I chuckled.

"Oh no, don't hope, hun. Be PREPARED for the magic," she said. "Ok?" Was this woman weird or what? I've always been a little scared of her. "Do you want anything to read?" She gave me some magazines. "Sure . . . thanks." I looked at the cover of _Tween Weekly_. What the heck was Chad doing on the cover?

I felt sick—not sick sick but friend sick. Chad was leaving tonight. I know I'm going to feel empty somehow. He's one of my best friends, like a brother, and sometimes I—I want it to be more. Isn't it normal that I feel empty if I lose someone special like him?

"HOLLYWOOD'S BAD ASS?" the cover screamed.

"What?" I'm sure Chad would change a little bit, but I don't think—well, at least, I _hope _he won't become like those jerkthrobs.

After she did my make-up and hair, we finally went to my party.

"Mom, why are you parking at Selena's home?" I asked confused. She smirked. "Guess you know where the party is then."

Ok. Eww. It's not a nice view when my mother smirks, but it was hilarious though. "So . . . um, this party is a-at Selena's?" I tried to control my laughter. "Yup, so step out. They're waiting."

"Are you not coming?"

"Later. First, I need to go buy cake. I forgot it yesterday," she admitted. "Ok," I kissed my mother's cheek. When she drove off, I got goosebumps from the white stones under the tires that were making noises like nails on a chalkboard. I've always hated that.

I knocked on Selena's door, waiting for them to open. "Hi, Sonny. Come in," Mrs. Gomez told me.

"Hi," I smiled meekly. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." She hugged me. "Thank you." I smiled. "Do you know where Chad and Selena are?" "Yeah, they're in the garden."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gomez." She sighed. "I've told you many times not to call me that, Sonny. It's Rebecca for you." "Ok, Mrs. G- Rebecca."

I opened the door to their garden and saw Selena and Chad sitting on a bench next to the roses. I snuck up behind them. "BOO!" "Ahh!" They turned around. "I'm sorry, guys. I just couldn't miss that moment," I giggled. "Only because it's your birthday," Selena hugged me. "Happy birthday, Sun." "Thank you." "Yeah, um . . . happy birthday, Sonshine," he said looking at his feet. "Sonshine?"

"Yeah, you're always sunny, and if you put the Son- from Sonny, you've got Sonshine," he said proudly. "Okay, Chadypooh."

Selena laughed at my funny comeback

"Hey! Not fair! I gave you Sonshine, and you give me Chadypooh!" he said with a disgusted face. "Yeah, you put Chad for pooh, and you've got Chadypooh," I said trying to copy his voice. He laughed.

**SEL.P.O.V**

They were so cute. I know that Chad likes Sonny. He told me when we were in 7th grade. Sonny never told me that she likes Chad, but I just know. The way she's looking at him or how she's nervous around him makes it so obvious. I can't believe Chad has never noticed this. Yup, I guess love really makes you blind.

"Hey, I hugged Sonny and you didn't," I said trying to get them to hug. I saw Sonny's cheeks getting red and Chad chuckling nervously.

**No One's .P.O.V.**

He hugged her with both his hands on her lower back, while Sonny's hands were around his neck. He pressed his whole body to Sonny's, but she didn't pull away.

They stayed like that for half a minute. When Chad pulled away, Sonny felt a little disappointed and looked down. When he saw that, he immediately pulled her chin up with his finger and locked his eyes with hers.

"Happy birthday, Sonshine," he whispered sweetly. Their eyes were still locked while they were leaning in. Their lips were just 1 inch apart.

"I've got the cake!" Sonny's mother yelled. They both sighed, leaving the embarrassing moment.

**C.P.O.V**

It was almost 10 o'clock. Everyone was already here. Family and friends.

I was getting more nervous with every second. Her beautiful brown eyes were shining in the dark, and I needed to do my speech before everyone left. I wanted it to be special. I wanted people to see it. Sonny blew her sixteen candles on the cake that Connie bought this morning. This was the moment.

I coughed to get their attention. They were all looking at me. My mom had a curious expression on her face. It's now or never, Chad . . . .

"Sonny—"

"Yeah?" she put down her drink. "First of all, happy birthday." She smiled her toothy grin. Oh God, that smile . . . It's getting hot in these clothes. "I wanna tell you something and I want everyone to hear it." I came closer to her.

"Okay-y," she stuttered. "I wanna read you a poem that I wrote."

I took the paper from the pocket of my jacket and took a breath.

"Love," I began.

"Love is like a lump of gold, Hard to get and hard to hold. Of all the girls I've ever met, You're the one I can't forget. I do believe that God above, Created you for me to love. He chose you from all the rest, Because he knew I would love you best."

I looked up so I could see her expression. There were 2 tears rolling down her cheek. I hoped it was from happiness. My mother had an "AWW" look on her face. Typical. "Chad?" Sonny sobbed a little. "Yeah?" She hugged me tightly. "That was so beautiful." I smiled, "Who said I was done?" She widened her eyes. "There's more?" I nodded and took the present out of my pocket. The necklace that was packed in a Tiffany box was now shining in my hand.

I opened the box. She smiled even more, if that was possible. "Sonny Monroe, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully. "I'd love to." She opened the necklace and read the text out loud so everyone could hear it.

"_**Sunshine**_

_I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay._""I love you too, Chad," she said with a cracking voice now.

"I'm glad you feel the same, Sonshine," I kissed her sweetly on the lips.

When she kissed back, I intertwined my fingers with hers. This was so not how I had planned it—this was _SO_ much better! I smiled in the kiss and pulled away. "Can I keep the poetry?" she asked sweetly. "Of course, you can." I dried her tears with my thumb.

S.P.O.V. I think that _that_ was the sweetest thing that Chad has ever said to me. It was so beautiful. I never thought that this moment would come. I can't believe it! I'm just a little in shock I guess. My best friend is now my _boyfriend_. It is so weird to call him that, but I absolutely love the feeling of it.

It's just so sad that he leaves this night. After he told me that he loved me and gave me his whole poetry speech, he's still leaving. But, we'll visit each other, right? I don't know if this was a good idea.

You know what? If it doesn't work out, we'll just go back to the best friend _stage_. Stop thinking negatively, Sonny! It will work out!

"So, I guess you're leaving now?" I broke the silence. He sighed and tenderly stroked my arm. "There are still 20 minutes," he tried. "Chad—" I began.

"I know, Sonshine, I promised you before that we will stay in touch," he promised once more. "I know you did, but what if the fame takes you away and you don't keep that promise?" "What if? Why do you always start your sentences with 'what if'? What if what if? Sonny, don't think so negatively!" He told me frustrated. "I did not call you _Sonshine_ for nothing."

I pulled myself together. "You're right." He smiled "Oh, I'm always right."

I chuckled. He kissed my forehead lightly. I put my arms around him, and he rested his chin on top of my head. I wished we would stay like this for hours or days, maybe even years. From this moment I knew it surely, he stole my heart and I didn't mind.

No One's P.O.V Chad was sitting on the couch watching _So Random!_since there was nothing else to watch. Sonny had already left 10 minutes ago to talk with Selena about the whole shocking moment that had just happened.

"Chad, that was so beautiful. Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you. You know, I always knew you liked her. I could tell, but this is so exiting!" Mrs. Cooper literally babbled. "Woah, Mom! Don't you need oxygen or something?" "I'm sorry, hunnie, but you're just all grown up," she pinched his cheek. "Yeah, totally." Chad sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" "It's just that—that I don't wanna leave Sonny and Selena behind and just move to Hollywood like nothing's wrong."

"I know you don't, but this was your dream, remember?"

Chad nodded. "So, if they love you, and I'm sure they do, they will support you, Chad." "Do you promise that we can visit them?" "I promise, sweetie. I've spoken with Mrs. Monroe and Mrs. Gomez, and they told me that Sonny and Selena can visit you in 2 months." "In 2 MONTHS?" Chad shouted.

"Yeah . . . ." "What about 2 weeks!" "Chad, stop it! I'm really tired of it now and I'm not gonna be patient anymore! We've been discussing this for a month now. We are going and that's final." "I don't w-" "And if I hear one more thing about this conversation, I'll make sure that Sonny and Selena can't visit you at all, understood?" he nodded. "Good. Now, go to your friends and tell them goodbye because we're leaving in a couple of minutes." She walked off to the other parents. He sunk into the couch with his head hanging backwards.

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know :) the next one will be really good! **

**5 reviews and you can read the new chapter :) How about that, huh?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey :) yeah I know it's really short again, but I just couldn't wait to upload. I've a new beta reader, and man is he fast :O**

**But yeah, I was just thinking... what would you guys like to happen in my next chapters? just review or send me a mail or something and let me know :D  
><strong>

**Before you all start reading... I wanna say thank you to xXDemiFanForeverXx. She reviews by every chapter!. Thank you so much.. and the others to of course :D**

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Sonny whispered from where we were sitting on the couch together. I was supposed to be packing, but that didn't last long. The scariest thing was that the plane would be taking off from the airport tonight, and I was going to be on that plane.<p>

"Yeah, I do." I said softly.

"I don't want to, but I need to. It was always my dream, you know." I could see the obvious pout on her lips and I frowned.

"But, you're Chad Dylan Cooper. I thought you could get popular without being on a show and just staying here," she said crossly.

"Well, I could, but if I stress out my mother any more than she already is, I think it won't be so pretty."

"Can't you just leave your mother and stay with us?" She said snuggling deeper into the crook of my arm. Her tone of voice let me know that she was joking, but she was still unhappy with the idea of my leaving.

"My mother promised me that you and Selena can come and visit me in 2 months."

"I have a feeling it's going to be coming up sooner than anyone is expecting." I grinned and felt her body vibrate with a chuckle.

"You're right. It's definitely going to be done and over with before 2 months."

She sighed into my shoulder.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad." When she fell asleep, I kissed her cheek and took her bridal style to Selena's room.

**S.P.O.V**

I felt something soft hitting my face repeatedly. I blinked my eyes open, getting really annoyed from the pillow-in-my-face movement.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked Selena, frustrated.

"We overslept!"

"So what?"

"IT'S A SCHOOL DAY!"

"Oh fuc—"She hit me with a pillow again.

"Would you stop that?"

"Sorry, but no cursing allowed in this house."

She put the pillow back into place and threw me some casual clothes that I could wear.

"My school bag is still at my house."

I dressed myself into the clothes Selena had given me, a dark grey skinny jeans and an orange top with a smiley face on it. I put my black heels on since I didn't have anything else from yesterday, though they really matched.

"We can go to your house. Then, we'll leave to school."

"If we're going to my house, why did you give me your clothes?"

"Oh ok, if you wanna go outside naked, or in a thigh-revealing dress in the morning," she said sarcastically. "Then that's fine with me"

"Yeah, didn't think of that."

We left Selena's home, and after walking for fifteen minutes, we reached my front door.

"I'll wait outside. Go get your stuff and come back. Please make it fast"

"Since when are you so stressed about school?"

"Since today! We have a biology test. But, go grab your bag. We'll talk on the way to school!"

"Ok ok . . . geez." I shut the door. When I tried to run up the stairs, I was held back.

"What's wrong,_Dad_?"

"Nothing, Sonny," he said in the same attitude, trying to copy my voice but failing miserably.

"Yeah, ok, what do you want? I'm late for school."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birthday yesterday, but I needed to make some money. So we can eat and drink. That's called being a father," he explained to me.

I laughed out loud. "Nothing you're used to," I simply stated.

"Yeah and it's not getting easier with your lame comments."

"I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?" I fake pouted.

"You priceless bitch! Do you really think you are allowed to talk to me like that?"

"So you're threatening me right, huh?" I folded my arms, going a few stairs higher.

"Shut the fuck up and just leave, Sonny. You're working on my nerves."

"Like I give a fuck" He grabbed my arm, swinging me down on the ground. I started to get tears in my eyes from the pain. "What's your problem?" I asked him, losing some tears. "You!" he snapped. "Why?" I shot back.

"You know, Sonny, I should probably tell you something."

"Make it fast. I have school." I stood up, not making eye contact at all.

"When your mother and I fucked, she got pregnant accidentally. She was still 19, so she didn't want it. She planned to have an abortion before I changed her mind. I told her to keep you and that you would be a love that your mother and I could share. But, shit, was I wrong, I should've let your mother have the abortion and let you die. You're nothing but some fucking piece of trash. You weren't meant to be here!" he yelled.

"How could you say that?" I cried.

"You deserve to know the truth."

"The truth? By lying? Now, I should probably tell you something. Aren't you exhausted from trying to find that love with Mom? You are just so tired of that feeling that you and Mom don't have any more, which you used to have, so you start yelling at me, slapping me! I'm not trash. You are the fucking trash, who hasn't got a life. Go find yourself one and then _please_ fuck the hell off. I'm sure my mother can find a better man than you, _David_!"

He pushed me once more to the ground and looked at me. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to hide from his evil, mad eyes. I was so afraid that I started to cry without any reason. I'd never seen my father this mad before. "You fucking slut!" He yelled in my face. "It's all your fault that there is no love between your mother and me. You asked for all the attention and she gave it to you!" He hit me in my face and kicked my legs.

I tried to escape but he pushed me back against the wall. It was as if every bone in my back was vomiting.

He kept going with the words, "You fucking piece of trash!" He spit on me.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, begging for him to stop.

His face turned towards me, full of hatred, but he went further with the hurtful words and the pain. Again and again. Fuck my mother, why wasn't she here when this kind of stuff happened? I begged to God for him to stop. It was like He heard me. My dad walked towards the door to their bedroom, while I lay there motionless. Spread out on the floor . . . .

**SEL.P.O.V.**

Where was Sonny? Ten minutes had already passed.

I knocked at the door. No answer.

I looked through the window—HOLY FUCK! What was sonny doing bleeding on the ground? Then I saw her father leaving the room.

"Fucking bastard . . ." I hissed through my teeth.

I called Sonny's mother hoping she would pick up. The line went four times over.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cooper!"

"Selena? What's wrong? Aren't you at school by now?"

"Um . . . long story!"

"Make it short then!"

"Sonny and I overslept. She needed her bag, so we went to her house. She needed to grab her stuff, and then we would leave. But she wasn't coming out, so I knocked and there was no response. I looked through the window, and I saw her lying all bloody on the floor. I think her father did this, Mrs. Monroe. He just came out of the room," I stammered, watching my best friend lying on the ground, not moving at all.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping she was still there.

"I'm coming now . . . with the police," she said calmly and hung up.

I put my I phone back into my pocket. Fuckity fuck fuck! My best friend was dying inside, and I couldn't even go and help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?love it?/hate it?**  
><strong>let me know by reviewing! :) chapter 12 coming soon... <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

hey :) I updated soon right? So there isn't much to tell this time... only ENJOY!

SEL.P.O.V.

I was pacing around, waiting for Mrs. Monroe and the police to come. Then, I heard the siren from the end of the street. They took their gun out and broke the door with their feet. I stayed outside, waiting for them to get out so I could help Sonny.

"Where's Sonny?" Connie asked, breathing fast. Wow! She's been running.

"Inside," I pointed to the window.

"Oh dear," she covered her mouth with her hand. She tried to go inside, but they held her back.

"Sorry, ma'am, you can't go in there."

"My daughter's dying on the floor, and I can't go inside?" Connie cried.

"They're taking her to the hospital. You can follow them with your car if you want."

"Ho-ospital?" she choked out.

"Don't worry, ma'am. There isn't anything wrong. They're just going to check up on her."

She nodded, motioning me to follow her to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sonny's mother.

"I'm taking you to school, and then I'm going to the hospital." She started driving.

"What? No! I wanna go see Sonny."

"Selena, dear, your mother would—"

"Oh, she would understand me! I'm her best friend. I can't let her down in moments like these."

She smiled weakly, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for my daughter, for being a good friend."

"You're welcome, Connie."

C.P.O.V.

This was my second day in the studio. Yesterday, I introduced myself, and today, we're actually going to do the second season. The guy before me, Ryan, stopped at the last episode of the first season. They didn't tell me why he had stopped but—thank you, Ryan! You're making my dream come true. I leaned on the table in my new room, learning my lines. The room was huge! A plasma, a big brown couch, a fitness room in my room, even a kitchen! Man, was I lucky or what?

"Beep beep." I looked at my phone. "One new message from Selena." From Selena?

I opened the message.

_Hey, how's it there? –Selena_

_Good good. With you guys?-Chad _

I didn't want to brag so I simply kept it cool.

_Nice to know.-Selena _

Why didn't she answer my last question?

_So . . . everything fine with you guys?-Chad_

I tried again. Maybe, she just didn't see it.

_With me? Yup. With Sonny? Nope. She's in the hospital. Her father hit her.-Selena_

I read it over and over, realizing that it wasn't a joke.

"Damn," I hissed. If I wasn't here right now, I would beat the shit out of that man.

_How's she? Is she okay?-Chad_

_Don't know. Didn't see her yet.-Selena_

_Call me when you know something, k? GTG rehearse now. Talk to you later.-Chad_

SEL.P.O.V.

I put away my phone, and a doctor finally came out of Sonny's room. I got up quickly, and Connie stood up also.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Have a seat." All three of us sat in the chairs. The doctor took off his glasses and sighed. Oh, no, here it goes. I started to panic.

"She has a few bruised ribs and some scars on her arms. That's the good news."

"What do you mean 'the good news'? Is there bad news, Doctor?" Connie asked.

"Sonny has fallen into a coma," he stated.

I think when doctors go to school they are trained not to show emotion because this man is really great at not showing any care. My tears started to match Connie's. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Is—is she going to be okay? She will come out soon, right?" I stuttered.

"There is no definite answer to things like this. The odds are very good before the four week mark. After that, they lower dramatically," he said in a calm voice. "We stabilized her but we need your permission to continue with the tests to reach a diagnosis."

"Diagnosis?"

"We need a final statement: check her mobility, breathing—just to make sure, you know," he said, looking at Connie and then at me.

"Yes, yes, of course," she said. He nodded and walked away. I started to rub my face in frustration.

"Selena, calm down, she will be fine," Connie said, crying. "I have to call my boss," she said and walked away.

I sat back down on the uncomfortable chairs. I was alone. I took out my phone.

_She's in a coma.-Selena_

_If this is some fucking joke, tell me now.-Chad_

_Why would I joke about stuff like this, Chad?-Selena_

_Then, I'm leaving tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at your place.-Chad_

_What about your job? You can't quit.-Selena_

_My girlfriend AND best friend is lying there in a coma. Do you think that I give a fuck about my job right now? And, I don't think that if I leave for 2 days it will kill him. Would it? GTG pack my stuff.-Chad_

I sighed. Everything was just so fucking fantastic.

C.P.O.V

After arguing with my mom, she let me come see Sonny. She didn't come because she needed to work or she would lose her new job as manager, but I was not staying that long. I would be coming back the day after I arrive. I hoped by then she would be awake.

A groan escaped my lips. That hospital smell of disinfectant spray crept into my nose. I headed to the information counter.

"Hello." I greeted the man. "Can I visit Sonny Munroe please?"

He took a look at his computer, scrolling through a list of names.

"Okay, she's in room 217. That's in the North Wing, so take the right over there and go up the elevators to the second floor. When you get up there, take a left. Go down until you reach the candy machine, and take another left. Just follow the hall until you get to 217."

"Thanks."

The doctors were rushing to rooms, and I could see visitors carrying gifts.

The elevator dinged and I got in.

The elevator dinged again, welcoming me to the sad floor. I stumbled through the building. The beeping from the heart monitors rang out like a bell.

I took a breath and pulled myself together. There were just another few steps until I reached the door. Quietly, I pushed it open.

She was lying in her bed, the hospital gown floating on her like a boat on a river. I would kill her dad if I saw him.

"You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you like this. I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away," I whispered, sitting down. I know she couldn't hear me, but still. . . .

I stayed the whole night in the chair, holding her hand. I probably fell asleep because when I woke up there was a white blanket around me.

I lightly loosened my hand's grip on hers and let go of her hand. Then the beeping started. Shit, did I do something? Seconds later, a nurse rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I don't know. I've never seen this before." She shook her head, looking x-filed.

"What'd you do?" She looked over at me, suspicious.

"Nothing. I let go of her hand, and then the beeping started."

"Can you please hold her hand again?" she questioned.

"Sure." I took her hand in mine, and the beeping stopped. The nurse smiled brightly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"This is good news. She feels your touch and probably hears us as we're talking. This gives her 20% more of a chance to survive."

I still didn't understand though.

"I think you need to stay here a bit longer, young man. She's been getting better since you've been in this room with her."

She sweetly nodded and left to the room next to ours.

Like it/ love it?/hate it?/ REVIEW and tell me what you think :) ... episode 13 coming soon...


	13. Chapter 13

**heyyy! So because you guys are so sweet to give me more than 35! reviews. I've writed another story today.. enjoy :) **

**Chad's POV**

When I came back from the hospital bathroom, I tried to go back in Sonny's room, but they didn't let me in.

"Why can't I go in there?" My brows frowned, getting angry.

"One visitor at once young man. The mother of the girl is in there now." Why'd everyone call me a young man? I nod, walking back to the waiting room.

Connie was in there for at least two hours. It gave me some time to clear my head. I thought about what I would say to Sonny. Even though I'm not sure if she will hear me or not, I want to let it all out: how much I cared for her, how much I was worrying, and how I would beat the fucking shit of her dad. But the last one I'll just keep for myself, I think.

Connie finally came out. Her tears had dried.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to let any tears fall anymore though I was about to cry like a baby.

She sat next to me and sighed. "You can go inside now, if you want" she said, giving me an almost forced smile.

I got up and walked into the room where Sonny was laying silent and peaceful. I walked in slowly. I stopped when I saw her whole body.

She was lying under a white blanket that stopped next to her toes. On the left side of the bed, the blanket was hanging on the floor. I walked up to Sonny and looked inquisitively at her silent body. She was white, completely white. Her face and arms were bruised, and there were some scars on her both arms.

I let go of the air I was keeping in. I sat down on the chair that was placed next to her bed where I had slept yesterday. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Sonny," I whispered. "Sonshine, I love you. I know I told you yesterday but I am sorry this happened to you. I need you. I need you with me." The tears started to collect in my eyes, realizing how bad her condition was. "Sonny, you are going to wake up, and we will get through this whole situation," I said mostly to myself.

"I will be with you one hundred and one percent. I will hold your hand until you wake up," I promised her.

"I love you," I began to cry, tears falling so fast and so much, like rain falls from the sky. "Please wake up, Sonshine." I bawled, kissing her forehead.

"Chad!" I heard people shout. I ripped my gaze off Sonny and looked up. My mother stepped into the room with Connie behind her. I got up and hugged my mom, while silently sobbing into her hair.

"How did you know what hospital it was?" I asked my mom, with puffy red and tired eyes.

"Connie told us everything, I'm so sorry for Sonny. Did they catch the father?" she turned around to Connie. She looked down nodding. "I'm sorry, Connie." My mother hugged her.

"Why didn't you call?" my mother asked turning back to me.

Oh no reason, just that my girlfriend is in a coma, and we don't know if she would wake up. But, for the rest, no fuck-tastic reason. If I slipped that out of my tongue, my mom would slap me, no matter of understanding.

"I had a lot on my mind," I finally mumbled, sitting down on the chair, taking Sonny's hand in mine. There was a comfortable silence for almost twenty minutes.

"Chad, why don't you come to our house, take a shower, and come back tomorrow?" Connie suggested. I reluctantly let go of Sonny's hand and looked up at Connie, with a dazed expression. "No, definitely not. I'm staying here, with Sonny." I promised Sonny to stay here until she woke up. I'm not sure if she heard me then, but I'm not a promise breaker.

"You need to shower" my mother meddled.

"I'll shower here."

"And wear the same, dirty clothes?" Connie spoke again. She had a point but I wasn't giving in.

"Chad, why don't you come to our house? You can bathe and I could lend you some of our clothes." Sonny's mom suggested. It was always like her to help people, even when they don't ask.

After minutes of convincing, I spoke. "Can't you just bring some clothes to the hospital? I can change here."

She smiled. "Of course, we'll be back in an half hour." They left without exchanging any other words. 

**S.P.O.V.**

I could feel Chad's touch. I even could hear my mother. Chad and his mother were talking to each other. It was so weird to hear what they said . . . to feel their touch . . . to feel their love, but I can't even move my finger or squeeze his hand. I can't even open my eyes to show them any sign that I'm still on this world. That I didn't leave and that I love them back. I can't explain how I felt. It was like I was locked in my own body.

I could hear Chad sighing and holding my hand back. "I love you," he told me again. "I don't know how to get you of this coma." He tightened the grip on my small hand. What is happening? It's like his voice is fading. I can move? I can move! I looked down and saw my body—no! It's like in movies. I can move my soul but I can't move my body.

I glanced once more at Chad and opened the door in the room.

"Mom!" I saw her enter the hospital with some clothes. She couldn't hear me. Fucking great, just great.

I really hate hospitals and my fucking abusive father.

I could see the room getting darker. The walls started rotting. The hospital started smelling dirty. Everywhere I saw fungi and small animals. I looked back at my mom; she disappeared—everyone started to disappear. What the fuck was happening?

A doctor came closer to me and offered me an apple. It looked good until I saw that there were worms in the apple. He also had bloodstains on his coat, and it seemed as if the doctor was a little pale, a little to pale.

I did not trust it and walked unceremoniously into the hospital.

At the beginning of the corridor, I saw normal operating rooms. But, when I continued walking it seemed that everything was getting older.

At the end of the corridor I saw a few coffins. I immediately wanted to run back, but when I turned around, the hospital was fading away. It was all dark around me now.

I ran through hallways and ignored the doctors who were offering me rotting fruit and all the little insects that were climbing on my body. I ignored everything except one thing . . . .

I ran and ran looking for the exit. I suddenly ran into a dead end, wanting to return, but I turned away too late.

I bumped into my father and fell down, unconscious. This one thing was too strong to ignore . . . . 

**C.P.O.V.  
><strong>

An hour ago, Connie had come with clothes for me. I'd already changed and douched.

My mother left for home on the first plane that she could find. Her boss needed her and she had to go or she would be fired. Of course, I respected that. I'm leaving tonight, after all.

Selena wasn't here today. She had school. Since she had stayed here yesterday, she needed to go or she would be in trouble.

I froze. Sonny moved her finger. I jumped out of the chair, searching for a doctor. A woman, I think around twenty, came in my direction.

"Doctor! You need to come, please!" She followed me into the room.

"What's the problem?" she looked a little worried.

"She moved her finger!" I smiled excitedly.

"That's not possible. Her breathing is too low, and she's in too deep of a coma to feel, hear, or do anything," she calmly explained.

"But, I swear I saw her finger move . . . ."

"How long have you been here? I think you need a little air and rest. Why don't you leave for now and come back tomor—"

"Damnit! I know what I saw. Don't be so fucking psych! Check her movements in her pupils."

"Uh, I—" Was this doctor stupid or something?

"Give me that fucking machine." I took the apparatus out of her hand and checked her pupils. They were moving. If her pupils were moving, that means that her body was active and I didn't imagine it!

"Ha! In your face, Doc. I told you so," I smiled proudly.

She looked embarrassed. "We'll check her condition. Can you leave the room for a second, please?"

I walked out the door and out of the hospital. I needed air.

**so liky liky? c: /or haty haty :c/ let me knowy :p (srry that was childish, I'm just so freeking happy with the reviews, it means a lott to me) REVIEW AND let me know what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**hii, everyone! thanks again for the beautiful reviews :) you've made my day AGAIN!  
><strong>

C.P.O.V.

I was standing outside, needing air. Everything that had happened this week, good things and bad things, were zooming in and out my head. How could things like this happen? If there was a real God, why would He let Sonny get hurt? All sorts of questions were circling around my head. But, what bugs me most of all is that I need to leave again in a few hours or I'll get in trouble with Mr. Condor, my new boss.

"Mr. Cooper?" the doctor asked me, when I was about to go back inside.

"Yeah?"

"We've got some news about Sonny Monroe," he said looking down at his paper.

"Positive news?" I asked, praying.

He nodded, "You can come and follow me into her room if you want." He led me to Sonny's room and then left. When I saw her, I stopped. FUCKING SHOCK!

"Hey, Chad," she said, very croaky.

Sonny was out of the coma?

"Hey, Sonshine, how are you feeling?" Well, I don't know how she felt now, but I didn't feel that good. It's like she got better when I left her side.

She grimaced, "Like shit."

I didn't bother to remark on her curses since she was in too bad of a state right now.

I just smiled, sitting next to her on the chair that I was used to now.

"So, I guess that you're leaving today?"

"Yup," she smiled happily. "Out of this hospital. So, you're leaving too then?"

I nod. "Remember your own words, sonny. Two months will fly like sand."

2 weeks later

S.P.O.V.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?" Connie asked her daughter.

"Fine, Mom," Sonny sighed, dropping her school bag on the ground and collapsing on the couch.

Connie furrowed her left brow, "It doesn't seem like that to me." She sat next to her daughter. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I need to make that biology project from last month."

"And? If that's all, I think you're being dramatic for nothing, Sonny."

"Oh, but I'm not the only one being dramatic." She sat up now.

"Doesn't that make things better?" Connie asked, not understanding her daughter.

"NO! Not when Ashley is involved."

"Honey, who's Ashley?" her mother asked, all lost now.

"Why don't you ever know anything when I need you? When I don't need your help, you will push it until you help me and now? Urgh!" Sonny stomped to her room.

"Teenage girls . . . ." Connie sighed and left to the kitchen again.

"Hey! You were one too!" Sonny yelled from her room.

She laughed. "Yes, I was. Now, I'm all old." She sighed, hoping that her daughter would protest at her last comment.

"Indeed, Mom, indeed."

Connie's jaw dropped.

S.P.O.V

I couldn't believe my mom. When I don't need her, she'll be running around to give advice or help, and when I need her, she doesn't know about anything. Ugh! It's like she's doing it on purpose. How can she NOT know about Ashley? Even my spider knows about her.

I looked at the spider under my bed. It had been hanging there for a while now.

"It's time for you to go, buddy." I took the spider on a piece of paper and threw it out of my open window.

I inhaled some fresh air from outside.

"Sonny! Ashley's here!" my mom yelled.

"Don't care," I said childishly.

"Sonny Monroe! Get downstairs now!" I jumped at the sudden voice of my mother and ran downstairs.

"I don't care how much you hate that girl, but we're the Monroes and we don't treat people like that!" I shivered at the name, Mornoes, my dad's last name.

"She's standing outside. When I open the door, you'll be respectful, understood?" I nod. "Good." She opened the door and let her in with a warm welcoming smile."Hey, Ashley, you can come in if you want."

Ashley smiled, coming inside. "Thank you, Mrs. Monroe."

"You guys go upstairs while I make dinner, okay?" No way in hell was I having dinner with that B.I.T.C.H. I led her into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Woah! You've got a nice room, Monroe." I looked shocked at Ashley. A compliment from that thing? Nu-uh! She's just acting.

I snorted a laugh. "Funny, now, quit the acting"

"I'm not acting," Ashley said dead serious.

My smile faded. Oh shit! She meant it.

"Then, why are you giving me a compliment?" She smiled sweetly.

Oh god, this girl's creeping me out. First, the compliment than the sweet smile. What's coming next? A hug?

"You know, I've always liked you. I just couldn't be nice to you or that would break my reputation."

"Okay, seriously, Ashley, you're creeping me out. Just tell me what you want or need." I finally said.

"I mean it, Sonny. I don't want anything only a fresh start over."

"I don't know . . . ."

"C'mon, Sonny! Please!" she whined.

"Okay." I smiled sheepishly

"Yay!" she hugged me.

What? Okay, she just hugged me. Ashley hugged me? The B.I.T.C.H. hugged M.E.? Oh god. I'm probably still in my coma. I thought, trying to convince myself that this awkward moment wasn't actually happening.

C.P.O.V.

I was driving back to the studio, wanting to take two weeks off from filming. I couldn't wait to see Sonny and Selena but mostly Sonny. We weren't even a half month further. My phone rang twice.

"CDC here," I answered.

"'CDC'? Really, Chad, really?"

"Hey, Sonshine," I smirked.

"So, anyway, how are things going there?"

"Good. I was about to ask for a week off."

"Can't be two weeks without me, Cooper?" I heard her chuckle.

"No! I can't!" I whined.

"How are things going with you?"

"Fine. I'm making a biology project with Ashley."

"Ashley? At your house?"

"Yup."

"And, there isn't anything broken yet?"

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'.

"Woah! Miracle!" I said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, at first, I didn't believe it either, but she isn't that bad, after all."

"Well, nice to know that everything's okay there. How's Sel?"

"Good I guess. She has a date tonight with a guy named Jake, I think."

I chuckled, "I hope he can ease her temper."

"Hey! She hasn't got a temper," she covered for her best friend.

"Anyways, I've got to go now. I'm having dinner. With Ashley. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll go and take a week off from Mr. Condor. See ya soon." And with that, I hung up the phone.

I jumped out of my car. I really hoped that my Sonshine was alright with that Ashley girl in there. I still did not trust that blonde girl. I arrived at the studio and went to his office. I knocked.

"Who's there?" he asked crankily, like always.

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh my raising star! Come on in, son," Mr. Condor replied.

I opened the door.

"So, I wanted to take a week off."

"Yeah, so does everyone," he said in his arrogant way. "Now, is there anything else you want to share with me?"

I shook my head.

"Then leave and get ready for rehearsal!" he practically yelled.

"Geez, I'm leaving! I'm leaving." I added just as arrogantly.

Just then, Penelope came in and smiled at me.

"Mr. Condor, so, I was wondering if I could take the day off. I'm really feeling sick, and I've been throwing up every hour," she said.

"Sure." he said, kind out of it.

"What? She can take a day off and I can't?"

"Ok." he responded.

"Ok, what?" I asked, starting to getting annoyed.

"You can take the week off, but the next few months you're going to work extra hard."

I nodded and left the office. I went outside and called Sonny.

"Hi, Sonshine, it's me."

"Yes, Chad?" she said.

"I can take a week off. I just asked him." I said.

"When are you coming?"

"Friday."

"But, that's another 2 days!" I could see her pouting.

"Hey, I'm doing my best you know. And, what's the biggy if I come tomorrow? You've got school anyways."

She went silence. She always did that when she knew I was right.

"Okay," Sonny said, finally giving in.

"Are you gonna make it until then? Without me?" I joked.

"Don't know," she joked along.

"Okay then, I'll call you when I arrive. Love you."

"Oh okay. Love you too," she added.

I than hung up. After that, I decided to leave and go home.

Once I got home, I decided to try something, something I hadn't done since I became an actor, something I haven't felt the need to do since I became the guy I am now.

I took my phone and dialed the number of the closest hairdresser.

"Hello?"

"Hello. You're with Hairdresser Virginia. What can we do for you?" A young voice came from the other line.

"Could I make a reservation for 5 o'clock? I need a new haircut."

"Sure. It's noted."

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up.

S.P.O.V.

I'd talked to Chad a few hours ago when Ashley had left.

I was flipping from channel to channel but didn't find anything interested. I was zapping until I found Tween Pop News. It was just getting started. Why not watch?

I relaxed on the couch.

"Hi, and welcome to Tween Pop News," a lady in her twenties said. She was wearing a chick suit . . . not bad, not bad.

"We've just spotted the new Falls' hottie walking on the street with his new haircut and new outfit." She showed a picture.

"Has the newborn actor chosen for the bad boy image? Watch tomorrow to hear and see more."

Woah! Was that Chad? He was totally hot! Had he been working out? Wow! Now, I surely couldn't wait for him to come over. 

haircut;

before: h t t p : / / a n d r o i d 2 5 6 . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 1 1 / s t e r l i n g k n i g h t - h e r o 1 . j p g  
>after: h t t p :  / h a i r s t y l e s . t h e h a i r s t y l e r . c o m / h a i r s t y l e s / i m a g e s / 9 4 7 5 / i c o n / S t e r l i n g - K n i g h t . j p g 

clothes;  
>before: h t t p :  / w w w 3 . i m a g e s . c o o l s p o t t e r s . c o m / p h o t o s / 6 9 1 4 4 7 / s t e r l i n g - k n i g h t - a n d - a m e r i c a n - a p p a r e l - g a l l e r y . j p g a f t e r : h t t p : / / w w w 4 . i m a g e s . c o o l s p o t t e r s . c o m / p h o t o s / 7 3 7 6 3 6 / s t e r l i n g - k n i g h t - a n d - l e v i s - r - 5 1 4 - s l i m - f i t - j e a n s - g a l l e r y . j p g

(fix the spaces before you search.)

**So? LIKEY?/LOVEY?/HATEY? let me know! :) tell me what you think REVIEW ;) chapter 15 coming soon... I promise you the next one will be all channy and all kissy kissy :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey hey, so I was wondering something... should I make this story rated M (for later chapters) or should I keep it to rated T? If you would like M, let me know. If you don't... let me know also! I'm going t choose what the most of you want. But don't worry I'll let you know in the next chapter. ...and thanks for the sweet reviews :D enjoy!...  
><strong>

S.P.O.V. 

When the bell rang, we all went our separate ways. Selena had math so she left to the other block. Ashley and I—yep, I really said Ashley—went to music class. I'm getting along with her really well, something that Selena still needs to get used to.

"Everyone sit down, please," Mr. Lambert told us.

"I wanted to do something different today so I brought a microphone—"My eyes widened, we were going to sing. Yes!

"—and some lyrics from Demi Lovato." I flashed my hundred watt smile. Was he the best teacher or what?

"Quit smiling, girl. Or else, you'll always stay like that, " Ashley said giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"So, who would like to sing first?" Please not me. Please not me. I like to sing—no, I love it—but not with a whole class watching me the whole time.

I crossed my fingers under the table. He looked around the class and pointed his finger at me. Amazing! (Note the sarcasm.) Next time, I'll just put my thumbs up or something, because crossing fingers isn't working at all! "Sonny, my talented star. Come and take this golden microphone in your hands." I looked amused by his choose of words.

"I don't think th—" A knock on the door interrupted my protest.

"Come on in," Mr. Lambert said and fixed his glasses, that werenow resting on the top of his nose.

The door opened and a guy came in. A good looking guy. . . . Holy shit! It's Jesse.

"Hey! I'm Jesse. I'm new here. Is this the music class?"

"Indeed, it is Jesse. Sit down. Sit down," Mr. Lambert told him.

Jesse was looking for an empty place to sit down. He locked his eyes with me and smiled. Oh joy! (Note the sarcasm . . . again.) "I'm just gonna sit down next to my sister," he said sitting next to Ashley.

Wait. Woah! His sister is Ashley? Why am I saying this to myself?

"Woah! Jesse's your brother?" I whispered to Ashley.

She nodded.

"Hey, Sonny," Jesse winked at me.

"Hey, Jesse," I smiled sweetly but with only a little comfort.

"You know that he's hitting on you, right?" Ashley blurted out so only I could hear.

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

"He's hitting on you. My brother likes you," she explained simply, leaning back in her chair.

"Pfft! How do you know?" I asked her.

"Sweetie, he's my brother." She popped 'brother'. "I've lived with him for seventeen years now. I know when my brother tries to impress someone, when he's hitting on a girl, and when he tries to put his dick between some girl's legs."

When she said the last part, I literally stuffed the tips of my fingers in my ears and started singing something childishly. "I'm not mentally ready to hear this kind of vocabulary."

She snorted a laugh and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

After class, I went home with Selena. Today was a short day and my boyfriend was coming in a half hour. Gosh! It's still weird to call him my boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Selena asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing special."

She nodded.

"So did you—?" My phone made a buzz sound. I took my phone out of my pocket and unlocked the screen. Normally, I would never lock it, but since my mother goes through my messages, I don't have any other choice.

"1 New Message"

I clicked open and quickly read the screen, my hopes building in the process.

"To: Sonny

From: Chad

Hey, Sonshine! I know you're in school (or should be) but I wanted to say that I've arrived and I'm on my way to your house. Love you, baby."

I quickly replied:

"To: Chad

From: Sonny

Hey, Chad. We're almost home so we'll see you arrive. I don't have a whole day of school. It's Wednesday, remember? :p"

I hit 'Send'. When I was about to put it back in my pocket, it trilled again.

"Who's that?" Selena asked.

"Chad, he told me that he's on his way."

I opened the message.

"To: Sonny

From: Mommy

Hey, sweetheart, I need to make some contracts at work. I won't make it tonight. There's some money on the table. You can buy some pizza if you want."

"Yeah! No mommy today!" I smiled. I know it's rude, but when Chad comes I prefer to be without a protective parent.

She smirked. "This will be an awesome night."

I laughed, checking my phone.

"To: Sonny

From: Chad

:("

"To: Chad

From: Sonny

What?"

"To: Sonny

From: Chad

You didn't reply with an I love you too :("

I rolled my eyes. He can be so babyish sometimes.

"To: Chad

From: Sonny

Love you too baby x"

S.P.O.V.

After Selena and I ate a slice of the pizza we had ordered, I plopped on the couch and lay down. Finally some peace and relaxation!

"Sonny!" I heard Selena call to me from the kitchen.

"What?"

"There's someone at the door."

"Ok," I sighed and got up, my flip-flops clapping to the ground with every step.

She opened the door wider, revealing a guy that wasn't Chad. My happiness disappeared within a second.

The guy had brown hair. He was tall, a couple inches taller than me, and had brown eyes. However, what caught my attention the most was the bouquet flowers which were a beautiful red.

"Hey, Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"We need to practice the song that Mr. Lambert gave us."

I peeked at Selena through the corner of my eye. Man! She's eating all the pizza!

"Can I enter?" Jesse asked.

I nodded and tried my hardest not to look at his white shirt which was showing his abs. He had done it on purpose . . . .

"Sonny," Selena whispered. She gave me a look. I was staring at him—shit! I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Oh sorry," I said, flushing red.

He smiled. "No need to. I can't stop looking at you either."

Selena stepped a little bit forward.

"Sorry, Jesse, but she has a boyfriend," I heard a deep male voice say from behind me. I turned around.

Chad? I jumped on him, kissing all over his face.

"Nice to know I'm visible," Chad said laughing. I looked at him and he smirked. Oh god, he's so sexy. He's like a Greek god. I mean, whose smirk can possibly be hotter than his?

He shot Jesse a glare before anger flushed in his eyes. "Aren't you the guy who couldn't control his hands in the shopping center?" Chad asked, putting me down and clenching his jaw.

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What is he doing here in the first place?" Chad asked

"We need to practice some lyrics together for school," Jesse replied.

"You're done practicing for now," Chad stated easily.

"Excuse me, but you're not going to say who's done and not in MY house," I said to Chad, putting my hands on my hips. I looked at his shocked expression, but no word came out of his pretty mouth.

"Sonny," Selena poked me and gave me the look to agree with Chad.

I sighed. "Jesse, I think you better go for now."

He smiled, giving me the roses, and left without saying any other word. I closed the door.

"Why the fuck did he give you roses?" I could see anger and jealousy circulate in Chad's eyes.

"Chill out, Chad. He's just a friend." Just then, I realized how hot his new hair was.

"Nice hairdo," Selena said, like she was reading my mind.

"Yeah, I agree."

He smiled. "I'm always awesome," he added.

"Wow! Ego, much?" Selena asked, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, just a bit."

"Well, okay, I better get going then. I've got pizza and some njummie cecemel and I've seen my two best friends. We're going to hang out tomorrow okay?" she said, winking at me.

I mouthed her a 'thank you' before she closed the door.

"What was that about?" Chad asked, dropping his baggage and hanging his coat on a chair in the living room.

I shrugged, knowing the answer.

"So . . . ." I smiled, unbuttoning his tie.

"What are you doing?" he smiled.

"Well," I began, playing with his tie. "Do you wanna go to my room . . . in my bed . . . under my blankets . . . to play the newest monopoly?" I added.

I heard him groan and I started to laugh hysterically.

"You think that's funny?" he pointed at his member.

I bit my lower lip.

"Fuck, Sonny, don't play those games with me," he begged.

"What games?" I lightly stroked his member with my finger. His growing member was poking my leg now.

What the fuck was I doing? A moan escaped his lips. I grinned a little turning around. Two strong hands turned me back around and kissed my lips, full of love.

Every time Chad has kissed me—that's four times exactly—it's been slow and gentle. I've liked it, I really have, but sometimes, I wish he would pick up the pace. Like, his gentleness can be frustrating sometimes. I've wanted to kiss the hell out of him, but I've been too afraid of how he'll react. I don't know if he will stop me or get a little worried about it.

I wrapped one arm around his neck while the other hand played with the small curls in his hair. He deepened the kiss in a more passionate way now.

His hands trailed down to my thigh and hitched my leg around his waist. I'm still a virgin, so I started to tense up a bit. I know that he wouldn't do anything and I trust him, but Chad has it done so many times that I think he maybe would get carried away.

"Chad . . . ."

He kissed down my jaw line and hungrily kissed my neck.

"Cha-ad," I said again when a silent moan escaped my small lips.

He stopped and turned full attention on me.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I just—I'm sorry."

Told ya.

"It's all right. I'm just not physically ready, I think."

"Of course, I understand."

An awkward silence broke in.

"So, um . . . where am I going to sleep?" Chad asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh . . . the guest room?"

He gave a small nod.

"Goodnight, Sonshine." He kissed my cheek and left the room.

I followed a few minutes later and collapsed on my own bed. I feel so stupid. Why did I pull back? I can't imagine what he's probably thinking about me now.

A yawn escaped my mouth. I slowly drifted to sleep with a slight feeling of guilt waving over me . . . .

**So liky liky? haty haty? let me knowy :D** _**review please ...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**C.P.O.V.**

I woke from yelling voices in the house. I sauntered out of bed to see who waked me me... I'm not a morning person.. not at all. I looked down at my body... nope I'm not going downstaires with my boxers. I opend my bagage and pulled out a loos white T-shirt with simple blue jeans and put it on.

"goodmorning" I said when I reached the dinning room, were connie and sonny were arguing about... I don't what.  
>"good morning" sonny hissed.<br>"why so moody?" I asked, camming my hair with my fingers.  
>"I'm moody? look at those fucking paparazi outside my house... who won't go away."<br>"Watch your language" connie retorted, gaving her a glace.  
>"look at those shitty paparazi...who won't. go. away." sonny said, looking her mother straight in the eyes.<br>"watch your shitty language" connie replied.  
>I laughed... sonny's one pitty girl, but put them together and you're burned.<br>her mother just shook her head. "chad... you need to do something, they won't leave untill they see you" connie whined looking at me now.  
>I was on the show for only one episode and I'm already overwhelmed with paparazi. Huh.. not bad, not bad. I winked at myself in the mirror that was hanging next to their pictures on the table.<br>"what are you doing?" sonny asked confused  
>"I- uhm.."<br>"never mind, just get those fucking paparazi away from my house" she sneered. Okay... honestly, I'm getting a litlle scared.  
>I fixed my clothes and walked to their door.<br>"don't open the door!" sonny yelled, like their was some kind of moster behind it.  
>"I said get the away... not let them in."<br>"why not?" I said rolloing my eyes.  
>"first... look outside the window. And then you'll understand."<br>I pushed the curtains back and looked at my left, where hunderd papz were standing. Holy shit... I'm not gonna open this door. I looked at sonny with terrifies eyes.  
>"you know what, I'm just gonna keep that door closed for a while." I gulped.<br>"you know what?" sonny asked with the same attitude as before.  
>"what?"<br>"open the door" what the hell? I'm not gonna open that door.  
>"nu-uh!"<br>"your papz, your business." geez...  
>"what's your problem?" I asked really irritated right now<br>"those damn people who are blocking my door. I can't even go out of my own house" she yelled in my face.  
>"hey! I didn't invite them." I spat back<br>"But they're here for you!"  
>"I'm sorry that I can act! and that I'm here. Do I need to leave so you can enjoy your privace without me?" I rolled my eyes.<br>"No fucking joke chad!"  
>"just. shut. the. ." I said calmer<br>"I'm gonna open that door" she said walking madly to the door.  
>"No!" she turned her head to me.<br>"why not? First you wanna open it.. and now not? _you_ won't open it, so I'm gonna do it." she said holding the doorknob by now.  
>"Mr. condor told me to stay out of the magazine,you don't wanna know what they will write about us, believe me... it's nothing good." I shivered at the though.<br>"Oh ... so your his little bitch now huh?"  
>"excuse me?"<br>"You heard me" she smirked  
>"I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but you need to shut up or I'm gonna lose it."<br>"I don't care! Why do you listen to an old man? It's not like he's watching you right now."  
>"Sonny... that old man is my boss. He maked my dream come true, if I'm not gonna do what he asked... I'll be fired in less that a minute." And I need publicity... good publicity.<br>"what has that to do with all of this?" she asked confused  
>"Because they'll see you! don't you understand?" I asked frustrated. She shook her head. Oke... be patient chad, just explain it again.<br>"if you open that door, all the papz are going to take pictures. and then they'll make a story about us and write all stuff that isn't that nice." I eplained to her, like to a five years old child.  
>"so what! we know that it isn't truth."<br>"BUT THE PEOPLE WHO WILL READ IT DON'T KNOW THAT!" I practically yelled  
>"sonny!why is the toilet clogged" connie yelled from the bathroom."<br>"I don't know mom." she looked at me with pleading eyes.  
>"please... don't sonny."<br>"but they will never go away." She's so stuborn. I nod... knowing that I'll regret it later.  
>she turned the doorknob and they all stormed in. Flashing lights all over us.<br>shit...  
>Connie came out from the bathroom with a toilet brush in her hands.<p>

"the toilet is unclogged" she smiled satisfied.  
>More lights were flashing by now.<p>

"Is that woman your maid?" one of them asked me.  
>"what? no! it's sonny's mother."<p>

"Is that girl your girlfriend?" someone else asked... Oh shit! I can't answer this one or Mr. condor's gonna kill me.  
>"ok! no more questions.. Out! all out! I said pushing them outside and slamming the door shut.<br>"what the heck?"  
>"what now?"<br>"why didn't you answer when he asked about us?"  
>"I'm sorry sonny but I can't tell them that we're dating."<br>"why not?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That's bad publicity." Oh no... t-that wasn't the right thing to say.  
>"so I'm bad publicity?" she asked, hurt written in her eyes.<br>"no, no, no... that's not what I ment. It's just- Mr condor wouldn't like it, if I'm gonna be seen with someone like you." Oh fuck... what Am I doing? I mentally slapped myself.  
><em>you're screwing your relationship!<br>_Shut up!  
>"s-someon like me?" the water started to form in her eyes. I don't like sunshine crying.<br>"I-"  
>"save it chad" a few tears left her big brown eyes, before she walked to her room.<br>welcome to the life of fame... I sighed


	17. Chapter 17

******hey guys, sorry that it took so long... but I had some problems with parents and stuff... so I wansn't really in the mood for typing stories. But here it is :) hope you'll enjoy.  
>btw: I'm keeping the story rated T :)<br>-**

**S.P.O.V.**  
>I can't believe Chad had said that to me. Okay, maybe, I was overreacting a little about the whole paparazzi thing, but I never thought that he would say that to me. He's been in Hollywood once or twice, and he's acting like he's so much better than me. I was about to text Selena when I got a message from her. <p>

**"From: Selena**

**To: Sonny**

**Where are you guys? We were going to hang out, remember? :( xx"**

I looked at the clock that was hanging above my bed. Oh shoot, I forgot! It was 3:23.

**"From: Sonny**

**To: Selena**

**Sorry, I totally forget. I'm getting dressed now. Where do we meet? :s xx"**

After I texted her, I threw my I phone on bed. I opened my drawer and picked out my rose tank top and my jeans. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Nice! But, it's hot outside. I'm not going to wear jeans or it will stick to my body, and I hate that. I opened my jeans bottom and threw it out onto my bed.

Hmm, shorts? Why not? I just don't like showing too much skin. I shoved my feet into my new sandals and took my black handbag along with my money. It can always come in handy.

My phone vibrated on my bed.

**"From: Selena**

**To: Sonny**

**Meet me in the shopping center. ;)"**

I smiled to myself. Like I said, it can always come in handy.

When I got downstairs, I saw Chad sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He turned around when I called his name.

"Sonny? I—I—please forgive me! I really didn't mean to say that," he said, almost begging.

I smiled. "It's all right. I was overreacting, also."

He smiled in relief, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"C'mon, Selena is waiting for us," I said, breaking the kiss

"She can wait," he smirked, kissing my jaw and placing his hands under my tank top, gently stroking my back.

"Cha-ad!" I whined.

"Ok ok," he smiled. "Let's go to the—" He looked at me.

"—shopping center," I laughed, filling it in for him. 

**SEL P.O.V.**

I must say that I was a little pissed that Sonny forgot about today, but I can't blame her. I would be distracted too if I had my boyfriend around me for a whole night. I smirked at the thought. I hope she finally did something. But knowing the obvious, shy Sonny, she probably didn't.

I stood at the entrance of the shopping center, wanting to spend my money on cute clothes so badly. I grew inpatient and was about to go inside the center, but stopped when I heard a familiar voice shouting my name.

"Hey, Selena, wait!" I turned around to see Sonny jogging over to me and Chad trying to catch her up.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "I understand that you guys need some quality time, but hello! I'm here too, you know."

They nodded, giggling, and we went inside.

I heard something grumble.

"What was that?" I asked Sonny, half laughing.

She went a deep shade of red, "I'm hungry."

"Actually, I am too," Chad complained.

"Oh c'mon! I don't want spend my money on food! I want spend it on clothes and shoes," I said, clapping my hands.

Sonny sighed, "Okay, I guess, we'll see you in an hour at Victoria's Secret."

I saw Chad smirking. Sonny hit his chest playfully with the back of her hand.

I said bye and left. 

**S.P.O.V.**

After Selena disappeared into a shoes store, we went to a restaurant next to New Look.

We sat down when a young and good-looking waitress came up to our table. She had blue eyes and long blond hair.

"What can I get for you?" she smiled at Chad, completely ignoring me.

"We want two milkshakes," I said, not making eye contact with the pretty waitress. She wrote it down while rolling her eyes and leaving.

"Jealous?" Chad asked, leaning more in to me.

"Pfft! No!" I looked down at my fingers.

"Then, look me in the eyes," he stated.

Damn him. "I can't."

He snorted a short laugh and relaxed in his chair.

The waitress came back and gave us our milkshakes. She smiled seductively at Chad.

"Thanks," Chad said, taking a huge gulp from his strawberry milkshake.

"Always." She winked at him before leaving again.  
>"Bitch," I mumbled.<p>

We started eating, but Chad suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at the waitress that was staring at him and shook his head. "Let's go. I'll explain later."

He took out a twenty dollar bill and laid it down on the table. We left.

Now, it was my turn to stop. "Why did we leave? I'm still hungry, Chad."

"Sorry, but that waitress was creeping me out. She looked at me like I was candy." He shuddered.

"No! Really?" I said, full of sarcasm and rolling my eyes.

"Yes," he said with a stern face.

"Well, sorry, but you're mine, only mine, mine, mine! You got that?"

He chuckled and kissed me shortly before pulling back. "Yes."

We left for Victoria's Secret where Selena told us to meet her.

Chad stopped and scratched the back of his head. "Don't you want me to wait here? It's kinda embarrassing if a guy goes in there."

"Nope, you're coming with me."

"Sonny!" he whined.

"Chad," I replied in the same whiney voice.

"Ugh! Fine!"

Selena and I immediately started looking through the lingerie that had 50% off sales.

"Wow!" There was just so much stuff in there. I couldn't keep my eyes on one pair. They were flickering at everything that my eyes could catch.

"I know," Selena said, gaping.

Damn! I lost Chad. I started looking through the crowd and spotted a blue-eyed boy with dirty blond hair. I gasped.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Sonny!" he locked his eyes with mine. I still waited for an answer.

"Just helping you?" It came more out like a question.

He threw all the pink lingerie that had been overlapping each other in his arms at me. My eyes widened, and his smirk grew bigger.

"What am I going to do with—" I started counting. "—thirty five pairs, excuse me, thirty five PINK pairs of lingerie."

"Wear them for me?" he scratched the back of his head, mumbling the last part, but loud enough for me to hear him.

"Yeah, right! You're not seeing any of this—" I said, pointing at the lingerie in my arms "—on this." I pointed at my body.

His face fell. "What? Why not?"

I gave him a stern look.  
>"You know what, I think I'll pass." He chuckled nervously.<p>

"That's what I thought." Placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, I went to the checkout counter, where at least forty people were waiting to pay for their clothes. I groaned loudly. That's why I never buy clothes during sales.

"Yow!" Chad yelled loudly. What is he doing?

Everyone turned to Chad.

"What is he doing?" Selena whispered at me.

I shrugged.

"OMG! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!' A young girl screamed.

"It's the new hottie from _McKenzie Falls_!" another girl squealed.

He smirked.

"Who wants a picture or signature with CDC?"

I snorted a laugh. He uses his initials? Really, Chad, really?

Everyone ran after him.

"Oh, great! They're after my boyfriend." (Note the sarcasm.)

"Yeah, but now, we can pay our stuff and get out of here," Selena said, pointing at the now empty counter. Oh!

I mouthed a big "thank you" to my boyfriend, who was now being mugged by hundreds of fans.

"You owe me big!' he shouted.

"Everything," I said, but I regretted it as soon it flew out of my mouth.

"Everything?" he grinned.

"Pervert!" Selena and I said together, laughing at the same word choice.

I paid for all the stuff since it was a big sale and left with Selena for my house, letting Chad enjoy his quality time with his obsessed, young fans.

I'm such an amazing girlfriend, I thought, giggling. 

**tell me ur thought please :) like/hate/love? R&R 4-more ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey, did you guys check my new roleplay of swac? :D It's so fun, but yeah.. to the point. ENJOY! ps: this chapter is between rated M and T, NO LEMONS OR DIRTY STUFF, because most of you didn't want that... but I kept it a little love-making..**

C.P.O.V.

After I got 'mugged' by my fans, I headed to Sonny's. I'm leaving in two days, so I wanted to take her out for dinner tomorrow. I know I told Sonny that I was staying for a whole week, but since the flight was canceled for next month, I need to go with the taxi and that's a few days driving.

I walked into Sonny's bedroom and tossed the keys on her bed. I looked up to see Sonny hanging with her head upside down on her bed and her eyes closed.

"Sonshine, are you awake?" She furrowed her brown brows and chuckled.

"How'd you get in my house?" she asked, quickly fixing herself.

"You gave me a key." I pointed at the key that I had tossed on her bed. "I'd thought I'd surprise you." She sat up, looking tired and a little puffy eyed. I'll ask her about that later.

"Surprise!" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, and what if I was naked or changing?" She let a few yawns escape her pretty little mouth.

"Hmm, that would be a greater surprise—for me!"

Sonny shook her head and smirked.

"Where's Selena?"

"She went home an hour ago."

"Hmm." I made my way to her and pulled her on my lap. She was wearing a tank top and grey denim shorts . . . me likey. She caught me staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" she said huskily. This girl is too damn sexy for her own good.

I nod. "You're wearing pink lingerie?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I not," she giggled.

"Sonny!" I whined, pouting.

She pushed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, leaving little kisses on my jaw down to my neck. I let a silent moan escape my lips, a moan that was filled with love, lust and so much more that I couldn't explain or express. My thoughts were still wondering if she was wearing the pink lingerie or not. I shook it off and looked down at Sonny, who had already removed my t-shirt.

"Whatever did I do to deserve this greatest pleasure?" I asked, breathing unevenly. She leaned down and kissed my lips shortly before sitting up and looking at me.

"I'm not wearing them."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, running my hand through my hear.

"The pink lingerie." She trailed small circles down my abs. I shivered at the sudden contact.

"You're not wearing them?"

"Nope."

"I'm wearing—"she came closer to my ear"—nothing."

"No-othing?" I stuttered.

She nodded.

"You don't know what you're doing, Sonny," I said, shaking my head and putting my hands on my lap so that she wouldn't see my now hardened member.

"I don't?" She rose her eyebrows, giggling slightly.

"Hmm."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." I couldn't really figure out what she meant by that, but I was too tired—and horny—to ask her about that now.

"Ok, that's it," I couldn't resist her anymore. I kissed her eagerly, dirty thoughts flowing through my head. To my surprise, she didn't pull away for a long time. It almost seemed like she was egging me on. She kissed back, less innocent than before. She wrapped her hands around my neck, closing the small gap between me and her. The fact that I was shirtless didn't help either of us.

Sonny's hands ran down to my shoulders. She stroked them lightly in a comfortable way. I just kept my hands at one place: her waist but not too low. I was scared of her reaction though I did really want to touch her round ass and pretty curves.

"You can touch me," Sonny said, a little disappointed.

I looked at her and she just nodded.

I made small movements with my fingers around her lower back.

She kissed my neck very slowly and teasingly while her hands rested on my abs. She pushed me down, so she was on top of me. I'd never thought Sonshine would take control. But damn was I wrong!

I took some deep breaths, keeping myself under control from doing things I would later regret like pushing her into things that she wasn't ready for yet. That's why I gave her the leading. I would lose my mind if I let her moan.

My heart jolted when she moved higher to my lap. My member had probably poked her in the leg. I couldn't keep it up, and a huge moan escaped. It made Sonny smile in the kiss.

"Sonny," I gently pushed her back and sat up.

"I-I'm sorry."

I looked at her, confused. Why had she apologized?

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"I'm holding you back, aren't I?"

"Sonny," I sighed.

"It's like I'm constantly teasing you. I'm so sorry," she kept on rambling.

"Sonny—"I tried again.

"I don't wanna keep playing with you like that. You're probably feeling horrible right now. I think we should just be friends again." Whoa! Whoa! Did she just say that?

"Sonny! No way in hell! I wouldn't enjoy that. You're fucking beautiful. I'm lucky to have you, and I don't give a fuck that you can't give me everything right now. I'll wait until you're ready. That could be one year, two years, or even, five years. I don't care! I love you, okay? Please remember that." I lifted her chin up and looked into her chocolate brown beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled, nodding, and kissed me shortly on the lips.

"I love you too." She curled up to me and put her head in the crook of my neck.

I lay down, hugging her, so her body was now on top of mine. I quietly got under the covers with Sonny still on top, feeling her warm breathing in the crook of my neck.

**like/hate/bored/? review for the next chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! I know I haven't uploaded in moths.. but I got flu. (Still have it).  
>And I can barely open my eyes right know. But I did it right? The end is a little sad, just like my body's feeling right now. 'snif snif' but yeah, let's hope that you'll like it. Also thanks for the reviews, my story and me are really feeling loved (: now enough with the heavy.. enjoy!<p>

**S.P.O.V.**

I looked around me. White walls, chairs, small mirrors, and a cabinet surrounded me.

I carefully opened the cabinet and fell on my back. Hundred of pictures poured out, overwhelming me. I carefully picked one up and saw Chad? I got a little confused and looked through the other pictures. I literally stopped breathing when I saw Chad with another girl in all the other pictures. Shaking my head, I told myself that this wasn't the truth. It was an ugly and nasty dream.

A small, shiny diamond ring took my attention away. I placed it around my finger and looked at the mirror that lay next to me. It hadn't been lying there a moment ago. I looked at myself and saw nothing but the ring. This was strange. I couldn't see myself. Was this normal? Suddenly the room got darker and darker—and brighter.

I wasn't in the room I had been in before. I saw a beautiful mansion. Out of curiosity, I went inside.

The first thing caught my eye was the staircase. It was elegant, long, and had a red carpet and a beautiful golden handrail. I was in awe. I decided to walk on the beautiful stairs. It was weird, because I wasn't walking but flying very slowly. It was so annoying. I wanted to speed up a little but I couldn't. When I finally landed on my feet, I could see a big door with a super small handle. I was trying to figure out how to open it when someone else opened it. I looked up and saw a beautiful man with dirty blond hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Chad?" A woman with blonde hair and grey eyes entered. "Chad?" the woman called again.

I pushed the door open with my hand and wondered why they didn't saw me. I followed them in a big room with a king sized bed. Actually, the room was pretty empty and cold.

"Chad! What's wrong with you?" the woman asked, trailing her finger down his abs.

I shivered. Was this my Chad?

The man, who I hoped wasn't my Chad, looked her in the eyes. He and the woman were probably in their twenties.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Gently, he stroked her long blonde hair, combing it with his fingers. My mind was trying to understand what was going on, and my heart was trying to catch a normal beat again, all while processing hurt and confusion.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," the woman inhaled. "Where are you going?"

My heart dropped within a second. It was MY Chad! This was MY dream house! But this was MY fucking nightmare! I started yelling and crying at the same time. No one reacted to this, not even with a blink. No fucking thing!

I felt someone shaking me. My eyes flickered open and saw a certain blond guy with blue worried eyes. 

**C.P.O.V.**

Two hours after we had fallen in sleep, I heard someone sobbing next to me. I looked at her. She was sweaty, her beautiful brown hair almost glued to her forehead. I was starting to worry. I tried to shake her awake, but every time I touched her, her sobbing got heavier. I tried a few more times before she opened her eyes. I just couldn't imagine what dream could be so bad that it would make her cry.

"Chad?" She sounded confused.

"Are you okay?" I stroked her jaw gently with my thumb.

"Yeah, I think." She stood up and grabbed the jeans that she had been wearing last night.

"Where are you going?" I stood up and followed behind her.

"Going to shower. I'm all sweaty and sticky."

"Agreed. I'll probably leave before my mother starts worrying." She gave a small smile.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"See you at seven." Her brows knocked together into one confused facial expression.

"Seven? What's at seven?"

"We're going to La Cherise Rouge."

"No freakin' way! That's a five star restaurant."

"Indeed. So no jeans," I gave her a stare that made her giggle.

"Don't worry." She kissed me shortly on the lips and closed the bathroom door behind her. I immediately touched the handle.

"Locked!" Sonny yelled, laughing from the other side.

"Teaser!" I smirked. She knows me so well. I wasn't going to go inside if the door was unlocked. I just wanted to know if she did or not. 

**S.P.O.V.**

After I showered and dressed myself, I felt so much better. I still had this confusing feeling about the dream. Could it mean something? I secretly laughed at myself for believing in this shit.

On my phone, it was already 3:39. How did time pass so fast? I was actually a little bored. My homework was already done and none of my friends were on Facebook. C'mon! No one from 213 people? Well, that's just shitty.

I decided to jump by Selena's. She was probably at home.

I closed the door behind me and locked it for safety.

I started driving to Selena's when I saw the library on my left side. I quickly made a turn and found a parking spot. I didn't know why I was doing this but trying to find an answer wouldn't hurt I guess.

I immediately smiled at the smell of the library when I entered. I love this smell, old books and silence. I used to come here a lot for books and sometimes, just to think and clear up my mind.

I smiled at the old woman that was sitting behind her desk before I headed for the 'fantasy' category. My eyes searched for the word 'dreams' while my fingers felt the spine of the books. I stopped. "I got it."

I took the book out and sat down on an empty chair by an empty table.

'Dreams and Their Definitions' was the book's title. I opened the first page to see a cat on it. The picture honestly scared me a little. I continued to browse the book till page 16. There was a big ring with a diamond in the middle. It looked just like in my dream. I started reading to myself. 

'If you dream that you have a ring on your finger, this indicates your commitment to a relationship or a new business venture. It also indicates your loyalty to your ideals, beliefs and responsibilities.'

I read it over and over, not really understanding if this was a good thing or not, but I guess it was. I smiled a little. This really was interesting, and the next page was even better! The mirror.

'Images you see in a mirror indicate low self-esteem'. 

That's it? It was a little weird though. I mean, I don't have a low self-esteem. Whatever. Onto the next one: invisible.

'Dreaming that you're invisible indicates a feeling that goes unnoticed or that you do not recognize what's important to you. An alternative explanation could be that you want to escape the realities of life.' 

Flying. 'When you fly in your dream with ease and enjoy the view below you, this indicates that you have everything under control. You have risen above something. It may mean that you have a different perspective on a case to do so. The ability to send your flight is representative of your personal sense of power.'

Pictures. 'If you see a picture in your dream, it means that there is a relationship that needs your attention. This dream could also go on a false image or something that is not what it seems. An alternative explanation is that a dream about a picture indicates that you cling to false hope or grief.'

Crying. 'To dream that you cry suggests a burst of negative feelings that are probably caused by a situation from real life and not as a result of events in the dream itself. The dream also serves as an outlet for frustrations and fears and is primarily a way to (again) balance emotions.'

Cheating. 'If you dream about a girl you haven't seen next to your boyfriend, this means you will have a lot of trouble and arguments with your boyfriend. Most of the relationships won't last for long after this dream. He could actually cheat on you and say that he's—'

I was almost done with the reading when the woman from the library closed my book. How rude is that? I looked at her in disbelief. I didn't even look at what page I was.

"The library has been closed for ten minutes already. You need to leave."

"But, the library closes at seven."

"Yes, indeed, Miss, and it's already ten minutes past." Whoa! What? My date with Chad—shit!

I ran out of the library and to my car. I drove at about 110 km/h. The whole ride home I was cursing at myself. I parked and sprinted into my apartment, spotting Chad sitting on the first step.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I lost track of time."

"It's fine. Let's go."

"Like this? I'm in my jogging clothes. I can't go to a restaurant like this."

"If we don't go, we can't go to the restaurant at all! We are already 34 minutes late, so let's go."

I looked sternly at him to see if he was joking. Wait! No reaction? He's not kidding?

"It's not like there's gonna be paparazzi or anything."

"Ugh, fine." 

**-AT THE RESTAURANT-**

"Yeah, didn't you say there wasn't gonna be paparazzi?" They were taking pictures of us without control.

"I didn't know either."

"You sounded sure about what you said it ten minutes ago."

"Hey, this isn't my fault, okay? I didn't know it either. Besides, you were the one who wasn't ready and came too late."

"If you would have told me earlier about the date and not the day you were taking me out, I could've changed my plans."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have told you about it all! I'm trying to do something nice, but you're being nothing but egotistic!" This time his hand collapsed on our table hard. Everyone stared at our direction. I was embarrassed like hell and about to leave, but this couldn't get any worse, right?

"You know what! Maybe you should look at yourself before you actually talk to me like that. I'm coming late, huh? What about you? Since you got a name in Hollywood, you always come late. It was on purpose because you thought it was cool."-I quoted in the air. "And why do you even do that, Chad? Did your boss tell you to?"

"What's your damn problem with my boss?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe, you acting like he's your God and you're his slave."

"I'm trying to build a career, Sonny. MY dream! Something I've been working my whole life on, and it's not gonna tumble down for you. You know what? I'm done. I'm done with you and all of this."

"Did you just break up with me?" My eyes were starting to water.

"Indeed." He threw his napkin on the table and left, leaving me shocked, mad, confused, sad, and most of all deceived. How could he turn me down like that? He was my best friend. He was my boyfriend. However, that was so not the guy I knew 2  
>months ago.<p>

so? a little sad huh.. :c but the story needs it, or I can't move on with the script anymore. So anyway.. let me know. hate? like? love? bore? review... for the next one.


	20. Chapter 20

hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for such a long time. But I didn't felt like writing. Its kinda mine business.. but if you wanna know, you can always mail me or something. NOW .. please enjoy (: I know it won't be as good, as I my episodes before,, but I need to get used to it again.

Chad's P.O.V.

My bags were all packed and I was ready to leave. I didn't know were Sonny was and I wasn't planning to wait for her. Neither was the plane.

However, I couldn't just leave like this. I've been staying at the Monroe's house for a while, so I needed to let Connie know something at least. I took a piece of paper and a pen that was lying down on the table.

_Dear Connie,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you and for the amazing food, of course!_

_I know that I haven't been the greatest help, but I really enjoyed it so thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Chad_

-channy /3- channy /3-channy /3-

The whole flight I've been thinking about Sonny. Maybe, I was the rude one, and I was overreacting.

"Excuse me, Mister, but the plane landed two minutes ago," a young woman around twenty told me.

"Eh, yeah. Sorry." I excused myself and stepped out of the plane with my two bags in each of my hands. I took a few deep breaths and rolled to the entrance.

"A whole new life is getting started," I told myself. It's not like I haven't been in here, but I know that I'm staying here for a very long time.

I almost forget something! I took out my phone and started to text Selena.

_From: Chad_

_To: Selena_

_Hey Sel, I'm not at Sonny's anymore. We got into a fight and I left. Just thought I'd let you know._

_Btw, no matter what, we'll stay bffs._

_From: Selena_

_To: Chad_

_I know. Sonny told me all about it. You messed up badly, Chad._

_Good luck with your career, bff._

I groaned at her message. Wow! She's a great help. (Note the sarcasm.)

After a long time, my limo arrived. I slipped in the car and shut my door. The drive was long and boring. The driver didn't say one thing to me. At least I'm here now, that's all that matters.

I stepped out, and my eyes connected with two words that were big and black, 'Condor Studios'. I've been here a couple of times before, but this was 'it'. I was staying here for God knows how long.

I opened the door with my arm since my hands were filled with my baggage. A man in a black suit and dark glasses came and took my bags out of my hand. "I'm taking these to your room, Mr. Cooper."

I thanked him and continued my walk until I reached Mr. Condor's office. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in."

I walked in and greeted him.

"Chad! Son, come in. Sit down. How was your flight?"

"Good. Thank you, sir." I said politely, sitting down.

"And, how was your vacation?"

"Good, sir." I said, sounding a little sad. I felt really bad. Now, I realized how rude I've been to Sonny for some stupid thing that she said.

"You sure?" he asked again, a little suspicious this time.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, good. Good because you're not getting any more vacations until Christmas."

"I understand, sir." I really didn't.

"Then you may go now, son."

It was a little weird when he called me 'son', but I didn't risk saying something.

He pushed something in my hands and motioned for me to go. I walked out of his office, looking at the papers. I guessed that this was my script though I was a little weirded out.

First, he calls me 'son' and then, he wants me to leave as fast as possible.

I looked through the script, reading some scenes. It was pretty good.

I really liked the character that I was going to play. Mackenzie is really gentle like a guy needs to be. I tried to burn the bad memories of Sonny and me out of my system.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I snapped out of my trance. I turned around to meet beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Chloë."

"I'm Chad." I shook her hand.

-channy/3-channy/3-channy/3-

Sonny's P.O.V.

It's been two months after Chad broke up with me. Since then, he hadn't called me. He's only texted me a few times. I didn't even bother to read them. If it was something important, he would call.

Things hadn't really changed in the last two months. Selena's still my best friend, though we don't talk as much as we used to. Ashley and I actually become very good friends, and other regular life stuff stayed the same except for one thing. My boyfriend.

A few weeks after Chad left, a new student joined our school. I didn't really know him that well, but he was nice, sweet, caring and friendly, unlike Chad. I met him for the first time in biology. All the chemistry started there. He was my lab buddy.

I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's neck, while we continued kissing. It was sweet but somehow rough. It was nice, but I didn't feel any sparks like I did with Chad. Wait, what? Why am I thinking about Chad while kissing my boyfriend?

I tried to pull back, but he kept kissing me. I stepped back, but he just went on, not caring about my feelings.

"Stop, Mike!" He pushed his lower body to mine. I could feel his erection through my skinny jeans.

I pushed him off. "I said, 'stop'!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I don't know what came over me. It's just that you're so sexy that my hormones took over my brains!" This made a small smile spread on my lips."You know you have a beautiful smile."

My eyes locked with his green big eyes.

"That's the second best thing you can do with your lips." I giggled.

Before he opened his mouth, I interrupted him, "Yes, I know I have a beautifull giggle." I laughed.

"I wasn't going to say that," he joked.

"Mike!" I punched his arm jokingly.

"I was going to say that you have an amazingly beautiful giggle and laugh." He joined my laughter.

He gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and left. Just like that?

I sighed, sitting down on my bed. My phone trilled in my pocket. 'One message from Chad'.

"Ugh!" Can't he just leave me alone?

I opened it.

_'From: Chad_

_To: Sonny_

_Why aren't you replying my texts?'_

_'From: Sonny_

_To: Chad_

_What do you want, Chad?'_

_'From: Chad_

_To: Sonny_

_Don't need to be mean, Sonshine.' _

I was getting a little annoyed.

_'From: Sonny_

_To: Chad_

_Oh! You're serious? I'm sorry superstar O_o'_

I snorted a laugh.

_'From: Chad_

_To: Sonny_

_You're acting like you hate me, Sonny.'_

_'From: Sonny_

_To: Chad_

_Is it that obvious? ;)'_

_'From: Chad_

_To: Sonny_

_You don't hate me.'_

_'From: Sonny_

_To: Chad_

_I don't hate you. I just—never mind, I hate you.' _

I regretted sending that. I turned my phone off and went to sleep.

-channy/3-channy/3-channy/3-

Chad's P.O.V.

'I don't hate you. I just—never mind, I hate you.' Those words kept replaying in my head over and over and over. Then, it hit me: she hates me!

A tear rolled down my face.

"Chad! Stop crying." The voice made me jump.

"Selena!" I ran to her and spun her around.

"Aagh! Okay! Okay, lover boy, put me down now!" Selena laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised, putting her down.

"You want me to leave? Hey, that's cool with me, Cooper," she joked.

"No! I'm just so happy that you're here. I thought I lost you too."

"Still loving her, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded, sounding broken.

"Well, you need to move on, Cooper. She did."

"What do you mean?" My brows furrowed.

She took a deep breath and sat down. "She moved on Chad. She has a boyfriend," Selena calmly explained.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "Do I know that bastard?"

She shook her head. "No. He's new."

I clenched my jaw and tried relaxing myself a bit. "How long?"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"How. Long. Have. They. Been. Together?" I was starting to tense up.

"Not too long. A month and a week, I think."

Fuck. Me. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, mentally trying to beat the fuck out of this guy.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked with a worried voice.

I was too busy in my own thoughts to realize what was going on in real life. I couldn't imagine her being with someone else. I couldn't imagine him touching her, kissing her, making her smile, hugging her, stroking her jaw. By now, my legs were shaking. I opened my eyes to see a blurry view of a worried Selena. Tears fell like a river.

I fucking lost her.

.. what did you think? do you want me to change? should I make more characters? yes? then who do you want it to be? I'm open for reviews.. next chap is coming soon ;D


End file.
